Her Graceful Secrets
by S2xBlizzard-AngelxS2
Summary: Amu has always been surrounded by secrets. When one is answered another appears. She's an important key to the world's destruction, but everyone who knows won't tell her why. Hundreds of secrets and only one answer. Will it be Amu's death or her survival?
1. Song of the Past

**This is a new story I thought of when I was woken up by neck pains. If this story gets _more_ reviews for the first chapter than Camping with the Populars' first chapter than I'll do both or one depending on many factors. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mama, why can't I go to a normal school like everyone else?" A young girl asked while her pain had subsided for now.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you aren't like everyone else." Her mother smiled down at her. Her mother hated having to keep Amu locked up in the hospital, but Amu's been having a lot of pains in her back and head. Her mother sighed, stroked her hair, and walked out saying the same thing she always does, "See you tomorrow."

Amu was confused, did her mother not like seeing her in this pain, or did she have more important things to be doing. She often thinks, "why is mama leaving . . . visiting hours aren't over yet."

However, Amu wasn't told that because of her unknown condition, her visiting hours were cut done drastically.

"I'm only 8. Why do I have to be here?" Amu said as she reached to pull the covers off of her. As her foot touched the cold floor she collapsed on the ground screaming. She reached for her call button but it was too far away and Amu was placed in the back of the hospital because her case was unknown. She wasn't sure if anyone had heard her as she blacked out and she remembered when it all started three years ago.

"WAIT!" Amu called to her friends as they ran ahead of her.

"Come on, Amu!" They called from the top of the hill, "She's about to start."

Amu pushed her legs to run harder up the hill. She couldn't be late for Utau when she started singing. Everyone, even the teachers, said she was going to go all the way. Amu was confused, but she knew Utau was an amazing singing even at seven.

She was at the top of the hill know when she heard an awful sound as she looked forward. Her friends were to far ahead of her to hear the sound. She turned around.

"Amu!" Her dad called, and then a black figure pulled something from his coat and pointed it straight at her. However, her dad got in the way of the bullet flying towards her. She went into shock, what she had just witnessed was not something the average five year old witnesses. She turned and started towards her friend and kept walking.

"I'm not singing until Amu gets here." She vaguely heard Utau say to everyone.

"Amu! Hurry up!" She heard everyone call, but she walked there slowly still processing what happened. Amu sat down and Utau started to sing.

_So many times I was alone and couldn't sleep_  
_You've left me drowning in the tears of memory_  
_And ever since you've gone I've found it hard to breathe_  
_Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see_

_A thousand wasted dreams are rollin' off my eyes_  
_But time's been healing me and I say goodbye_

_Cause I can breathe again, dream again_  
_I'll be on the road again_  
_Like it used to be the other day_

_Now I feel free again so innocent_  
_Cause someone makes me whole again_  
_For sure, I'll find another you_

"NO!" Amu screamed, and she went running back to where she saw her dad murdered.

"Amu what's wrong?" Utau asked running after her.

"Come on, Utau, she always does this." The kids Amu thought were her friends, said.

Then Utau screamed and hugged Amu.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept mumbling in her ear. It never came across Amu as to why her friend was saying this. Utau was her friend, right?

Amu struggled against Utau's arms, when Utau let go Amu went running down towards her dad, but someone tripped her.

She fell and hit her head. Everything around her started to go blurry and she heard someone tell her that she didn't want to go down there because it's scary. However, she recognized the voice as Utau's brother. Amu groaned and her vision refocused to show the person who had tripped was Utau's brother. He covered her eyes, picked her up, and carried her to her house. She never heard her mother cry once, or even scream when she found out her husband had died.

That night Amu was woken up by a sharp pain cutting through her whole body, but it also burned on her back and in her head. She clawed at her back as she screamed into the darkness of her bedroom. She felt a soothing sensation run down her back as she began to think that the darkness might be swallowing her screams and keeping her mother out. But, then light banished the darkness from her room as her mother came running in flicking on the light, and had a phone in her hand.

"Amu!" Her mother screamed.

"Finally." Amu thought, "You screamed and cried."

Her mom frantically punched 911 into the phone and Amu looked at her hand. Amu noticed there was blood on her hands and then suddenly the smell of iron and metal consumed Amu and she fainted. She had scratched her back until her bled and had ripped out a good portion of her brunette hair.

Three days later when Amu woke up she was in a hospital bed with no hair and scars on her arms, legs, and back. The doctors and her mom didn't know she was wake because she could hear them talking.

"It's not supposed to come yet!" Her mom hissed at the specialized doctor Amu had been seeing since she was four because her mom didn't want her to get sick, or that's what she told Amu.

"I'm sorry, but all the tests I've taken say that she with be one that will be going through a long painful processes." The doctor told her mom. Amu's assumption was correct it was her specialized doctor.

"But, the others went through quick processes that weren't painful!" Her mom hissed again.

"And they didn't survive, Midori." The doctor stated to her mother. Her mom huffed and came into the room.

"Mama, when can I go home?" Amu asked.

"Oh, your awake. Soon honey." Her mom smiled down at her, but her smile wasn't like the ones Amu was used to seeing. This smile didn't reach her eyes and there was a trace of pain behind the smile.

For the next three years Amu became better and better at reading people. She could tell if someone was lying to her or not and if the news they brought with them was good or bad. She was only eight and she anyways wondered who 'the others' were, but never had the courage to ask.

"Amu, Amu, are you awake?" Amu heard a women ask.

She groaned in response.

"She's awake!" She heard a command tone say.

"Get the oxygen, and stop her before she starts to claw at herself again." The voice commanded others and suddenly she felt hand all over her. It's been three years since the original attacks she had and now they are further apart, but unfortunately they are more painful when they hit. When she opened her eyes she saw she was trying to claw at her legs. It was like watching someone else control her body.

She was use to it, because after every attack they give her medication to stop her from hurting herself and strap her down until she stops struggling. Fortunately, Amu has become better at controlling herself after the attacks.

When the doctors leave they mumble to each other about how crazy she is.

"Don't think badly of me." Amu yells when they leave. She huffs and notices that children and nurses are around her windows. They started doing that when they realized that she sings after she has an attack, but no one asks why. She's happy they don't because then she won't have to relive memories. She starts to sing.

_So many times I was alone and couldn't sleep  
You've left me drowning in the tears of memory  
And ever since you've gone I've found it hard to breathe  
Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see_

_A thousand wasted dreams are rollin' off my eyes_  
_But time's been healing me and I say goodbye_

_Cause I can breathe again, dream again_  
_I'll be on the road again_  
_Like it used to be the other day_

_Now I feel free again so innocent_  
_Cause someone makes me whole again_  
_For sure, I'll find another you_

_Could you imagine someone else is by my side?_  
_I've been afraid, he couldn't keep myself from falling_

_My heart was always searching for a place to hide_

_Could not await the dawn to bring another dayCause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day._

_You're not the only one so hear me when I say_  
_The thoughts of you, they just fade away_

_Now I feel free again so innocent_  
_Cause someone makes me whole again_  
_For sure, I'll find another you_

_Sometimes I see you_  
_When I close my eyes_  
_You're still a part of my life_

_But I can breathe again, dream again_  
_I'll be on the road again_  
_Like it used to be the other day_

_Now I feel free again so innocent_  
_Cause someone makes me whole again_  
_For sure, I'll find another you_  
_Oh, I'll find another you_

They applause for a while then the mean doctors, who look down on her, shoo them away.

"Thank you." Amu whispers, but she whispers a 'thank you' for their applause and their support. They are the only ones who visit when she expects them to and even though she's eight she knows they while come back because they want to hear more. Even, if it's the same song of the past.

Utau and her friends never came to visit her when she was first emitted into the hospital, but she could always hear Utau singing the song from the hill near the hospital. However, the song seem to sound much more sad. Now, Amu heard news that they moved away because their parents didn't want them near a bad omen. That's when Amu started to hate people who look down on her.

"This will only hurt for a second." The doctor's monotone voice said as he shoved a needle into her arm and drew blood. Afterwards the other doctors ran threw some tests and gave her more medication.

"It seems your hair is growing back. A pretty pink colour, too." The only female doctor told her with a smile, but again she saw the doctor was disgusted to be in the same room as Amu.

When all the doctors left Amu got unexpected guests, but she was happy to see them.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Her First Goodbye

**I had so much fun writing the last chapter, so I decided to write the next one! :)**

**FYI. There is an abusive scene in this chapter, and it's rather sad . . . if you don't like it then don't read it!**

**FYI2. This is like a long, multi-chapter prologue. . . Amu's going to go to school soon.**

* * *

When all the doctors left Amu got unexpected guests, but she was happy to see them.

"Hi, Amu." They chimed together in small voices.

"Hi, do you come and listen to the song, too?" Amu asked tiredly.

"Yes." The young girl said shyly and her brother nodded meekly and hid behind her. Amu smiled at them.

Amu patted her bed, sat up and crossed her legs giving them more room to sit on her bed.

"Sis, we shouldn't be here." The little boy shook his head wildly.

"Why is that?" Amu asked because she wasn't completely sure the reason behind his words.

"Um." The boy hid behind his sister again.

"The doctors tell us you're bad luck." The girl said rolling her eyes, and she hopped on to Amu's bed, "But I don't believe them. Someone with such a pretty voice can't be bad."

Amu smiled at the girl.

"So, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm eight, but what's your name?" Amu inquired.

"I'm Setsuna and I'm seven." She smiled at Amu.

"I'm . . . Kenji . . . I'm five." The boy at the door slowly and cautiously walked over to Amu's bed.

"Why are you guys here?" Amu asked.

"I have cancer . . . in my head." Setsuna said, and Amu frowned.

"I have hog's . . . limefoam." Kenji tried to pronounce.

"Hodgkin's Lymphoma." Setsuna corrected with a giggle.

"Isn't he a bit young to have it?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, that's what the doctors said, but I guess because it's in his genetics so he gets it earlier?" Setsuna explained and looked at her brother who was now sitting on the far edge of Amu's bed. They continued talking when they somehow ended up on the topic of parents. No one seems too pleased with the topic, but Setsuna kept asking questions.

"So, do your parents come often?" Setsuna asked.

"My mom comes every day at about nine in the morning then leaves thirty minutes later." Amu says trying not to loss control of her emotions.

"Our parents don't come . . . anymore." Kenji said looking at his hands grip the hospital robe. Amu smiled a sad smile then turned on the T.V. However, just as the commercials ended doctors came in and shooed them away. The doctors went through the same process they do every day about four times.

The doctors leave and Amu slumps into her pillows. Setsuna and Kenji had stayed and watched the doctors do their tests. They come running back in.

"Did they hurt you?" Setsuna asked as she propelled herself at Amu. They hugged and Amu heard little sniffles. Amu comforts them and tells them they don't hurt her, but she wasn't sure if the doctors were going to try to hurt her or not.

The T.V. suddenly changes channels when Kenji's knee pushed it. The channel was a news station congratulating a man and a woman.

"Congratulation! What are you going to do with your new found money?" The interviewer asked.

"Well, we plan to pay for our children's medical bills." The woman said.

"We've been working so hard to pay for the bills that we haven't been able to visit them at the hospital." The man added.

Setsuna turned off the T.V.

"Were they your parents?" Amu guessed.

"Yeah . . ." Setsuna got up, grabbed Kenji and pulled him out the door.

"See you tomorrow." She mumbled as she left. Amu smiles, they were shocked that their parents hadn't abandoned them. Amu sighed and went to sleep.

Two days later Amu, even though she was at the back of the hospital, heard commotion coming from the rooms at the front. Then Kenji appeared at her door and he was crying.

"Set-Setsuna . . . Sh-she . . . died." Kenji cried, hiccupped, and hugged Amu.

"Sh, it's okay." Amu wasn't sure what she should do, so she copied what her mom usually does. They were like that for thirty minutes when the man and woman from the T.V. came bursting through the doors, and rip Kenji from Amu.

"What have you done? You devil." The woman yelled at Amu and she went into her protective mode.

"Get out." She said darkly. If they wanted to think she was a devil then so be it. She was going to show them what a 'devil' was.

"No mama! Amu didn't do anything." Kenji tried to get their attention, but the man told his wife to go back and leave Amu to him.

"What have you done to my daughter?" He demanded when his wife and son were down the hall and out of hearing range. He took three steps towards her.

"Answer the damn question." He command and grabbed her arm. The man had forgot he was talking to an eight year old.

"I didn't do anything." Amu stated. Her defensive mood had vanished and now she was shaking. The man raised his hand and brought it down hard. Amu's head was pushed too far in one direction, she heard a crack and she screamed.

"What are you doing!" Amu screamed again as she reached for her emergency button, but the man grabbed her extending hand and threw it away, and hard enough to make Amu cringe away, or at least attempt to. Amu was now shaking vigorously and had peed herself she was so scared. Then if things weren't bad enough, he slowly wrapped his free hand around Amu's small neck.

"What curse did you put on my daughter?" He asked again.

"I didn't do anything." Amu put her throbbing hand on his chest and suddenly felt stronger than ever. She put every ounce of strength on to her hand and tried to push he off of her. She succeeded, but not for long. He was thrown into the wall farthest from Amu. However he was up in an instant and ripped her I.V. out of her arms. She screamed a spine-chilling scream. The I.V. was there to keep her from dying of what ever process she was going through and to keep her from clawing at herself. Fortunately, Amu didn't black out like she was expecting, but there was still pain ripping through her body. Amu threw the covers off and stood on the ground. She left another scream loss.

"What the hell are you?" The man asked with disgust. Amu was huffing she was about to claw at herself. Unfortunately, for the man, he spoke just as she thought about it. She turned on him.

"Get out." She said in the same ominous voice as before.

"No! Not until you tell . . . me . . . what you . . . did . . . to . . . my . . . d-daughter." His anger was depleting faster than water running from a tap as he looked at the little girl with a dark aura surrounding her as she walked towards him with a twisted smile. At this point Amu had lost all control of her body. She raised her hand and watched as her nails grew two times as long as they were before.

"Y-you devil." He cried as he coward against the wall.

"You want to see a devil." Amu laughed darkly, and then whispered into his ear. "Then let me show you."

She brought her hand down across his face. There were four cuts parallel to each other across his cheek. She grabbed his wrist.

"An eye for an eye." She laughed again and was about to twist his arm in the wrong direction when she felt a needle go into her back. Her nails shrunk in size, her eyes, which were an orange, were now a yellow, and she collapsed on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Midori said to the man who had just about pee himself as well. "But you really shouldn't get her mad, or call her disrespectful names like that."

The man swallowed and nodded.

"Now, put her back in bed." Midori point to the bed, and he was about the protest when Midori added. "Or we could just let her wake up."

The man clumsily got up and put Amu on her bed and then Midori came over and put the I.V. back into her arm and re-hooked all of her machines.

"What kind of thing are you running here?" The man demanded to know.

"If you must know, then come walk with me and I'll tell you." Midori negotiated.

Five hours later, Amu woke up and the woman from the T.V. and Kenji were sitting around her bed. Amu was groggy and didn't remember anything after the man had grabbed her neck. Midori informed the woman and her son that she may not remember.

"Hello." The woman greeted, "Kenji explained to me that you had nothing to do with Setsuna's illness and I feel awful for blaming you."

Amu nodded and looked cautiously at her. She wasn't sure if this woman would jump on top of her and try to strangle her, too.

"Kenji tells me you have a beautiful voice." The woman tried to break to tension. "May I here a song?"

Amu shakes her head and declines.

"Why?" The woman demands, but regrets it when she sees Amu cringe and start to shake.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"It's fine, but I'll explain why." Amu tells her in a small voice.

"When I was little I witnessed my father being murdered and the only song I know how to sing reminds me too much of what happened." Amu looks out the window. The woman is shocked, but she understands and then they leave.

Two weeks later Amu has an attack when Kenji's mom and dad are there. The dad gets disgusted and fearful of his own life, while the mother gets disgusted, but she's also fearful for Amu's life.

When the attack ends, they notice the hall starts to fill up with patients young and old and their nurses. Kenji explains why they are there and then Amu starts to sing a new song.

_My skin is like a map_  
_Of where my heart has been_  
_And I cant hide the marks_  
_Its not a negative thing_  
_So I let down my guard_  
_Drop my defenses down by my clothes_  
_I'm learning to fall_  
_With no safety net to cushion the blow_

_I bruise easily_  
_So be gentle when you handle me_  
_There's a mark you leave_  
_Like a love heart carved on a tree_  
_I bruise easily_  
_Can't scratch the surface_  
_Without moving me underneath_  
_I bruise easily_  
_I bruise easily_

_I found your fingerprints_  
_On a glass of wine_  
_Do you know you're leaving them_  
_All over this heart of mine too_  
_But if I never take this leap of faith_  
_I'll never know_  
_So I'm learning to fall_  
_With no safety net to cushion the blow_

_[Chorus]_

_Anyone who can touch you_  
_Can hurt you or heal you_  
_Anyone who can reach you_  
_Can love you or leave you_

_So be gentle..._

_[Chorus]_

_I bruise easily_  
_I bruise easily_

Amu fell asleep right after she sang her song. Everyone gave a silent applause and went back to their rooms.

The next day Kenji comes running in.

"Guess what?" He asks excitedly.

"What?" Amu laughs.

"I going to get treated for my disease, and now I can go home!" Kenji says happily dancing around the room.

"That's great." Amu forced the enthusiasm out of her as she gave him her sad smile.

Later that day Kenji and his parents come in and say their good-byes and they also apologize for misunderstanding her. Amu thanks them and says good-bye.

"That's the first good-bye I've ever said." Amu said to herself when they left.

* * *

**There you have it! :D**

**Let me know what you thought! ! ! :D**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Hopefully A Coincidence

**I didn't want to leave a bad taste in everyone's mouths after that last chapter**

**So, here's chapter 3!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

It's been six years since Setsuna died and Kenji left the hospital. Ever since the accident Amu has had dreams of Setsuna just sitting on a rock, but through the years Setsuna has become more and more blurry until Amu's dreams are of herself sitting on the same rock as Setsuna. However, Amu looks like she's waiting for something or someone to come. It confuses her, but something inside her tells her not to tell her mom or the doc. Fortunately, Amu only gets the pains once a month.

Amu has just recovered from her latest attack and her mom doesn't know she's awake. Like all the other times Amu hears something she probably shouldn't.

"It's almost done." Amu's doctor told her mom.

"Why is it taking so long?" Her mom asks, she looks over at Amu and realizes she's awake, sitting up and looking out the window with no expression on her face.

"Mom?" Amu asked, like she was making sure it really was her mom. "I'm fourteen, why can't I got to school?" Amu still hasn't looked away from the window.

Suddenly there was a blinding light in front of Amu's face. Amu hit what ever it was away from her face and she growled.

"Maybe." Her mom answered her question.

"I think it's a good idea, actually, and I know just the place too." The doctor said lean down to pick up his flashlight.

"Why did you do that?" Amu questioned.

"I thought you might have gone blind." He responded, and Amu scoffed in disgust.

"Let me get the school brochures." He said and walked out of the room.

When the doctor left, Amu's mom came and sat at the far edge of her bed. Amu could sense fear radiating off her mom.

"How much did you hear?" Her mom asked.

"Nothing." Amu lied. "But, I heard you talking when I was five. Who are 'the others' and what is the 'process'?"

"It's nothing." Her mom smiled and Amu cringed away. The smile was an ugly lie.

"Don't worry about it." The doctor came into the room, her mom shot him a look, and then he handed her the brochures.

"See you tomorrow." Her mom said. When Amu was younger she was annoyed when her mom would say that, but now she almost treasures it. When her mom says it, she knows she will see her tomorrow.

The doctor put his hand on the small of her mom's back and led her out of the room. Amu was sick to her stomach when she saw that and didn't want to even try to decipher the feelings radiating off both her mother and the doctor. They were talking about schools when she couldn't hear them anymore.

"What does he care?" Amu scoffed and then fell asleep.

The next day her mother waked Amu up.

"Amu, do you want to see the school?" Amu's mom asked gently with a smile decorating her face. Amu was pleased to see the smile was a genuine smile.

"Okay." Amu said sleepily, sitting up and then she looked at her mom. Her mom was glowing and looked extremely happy. It baffled Amu, but she was happy to see her mom so happy.

Her mom sat down, but this time it was closer to Amu and she couldn't sense any more fear on her mom. Her mom passed her the brochures and Amu smiled at the sight.

The brochure read: "Seiyo Academy of the Arts."

Amu continued to read the inside of the brochure. When she was finished, her smile disappeared off her face.

"What's wrong?" Her mom asked.

"I have to be sixteen and I have to take an entrance exam." Amu informed her mom with sadness.

"Yes, but the entrance exam has to be something made by you. Like a song, a composition down on an instrument, a dance, and/ or a piece of art work." Her mom said, and Amu smiled slightly.

Amu suddenly thought about the questions she asked yesterday, but didn't mention it to her mom.

"What should I do, then?" Amu asked instead.

"A song." Her mom suggested, setting a key on her nightstand, and then she got up.

"You have two years, so work hard." She said walking towards the door and then she stopped at the door.

"But not to hard to provoke attacks." Her mom said and walked down the hall. Amu frowned, where was the usual parting sentence.

"See you tomorrow." She heard her mom yell from down the hall and then Amu relaxed.

Amu was allowed to get out of her bed, now, and she only had to wear her I.V. at night. Amu grabbed the key, got up, and walked across the hall to a door. She ha never seen anyone ever walk through this door. The key slid into the lock hole easily and then she turned the key. She heard locks unlock and then the heavy door dragged itself open. Amu took two steps inside and then the lights turned on by themselves.

What Amu saw made her stomach churn. There was a mirror covering one wall with a bar across it for dancing, in the back corner there was a recording studio, beside that was a door that led to a room filled with instrument and a grand piano was in the middle and finally beside that door there was a canvas sitting in the corner.

"I hope this is all a coincidence." Amu said to herself as she walked towards the painting canvas.

* * *

**There hope you enjoyed!**

**LET me KNOW what YOU thought!**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. A New Day

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY VOTE FOR IT ON MY NEW POLL! :D**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**WARNING: It really kind of dark at the beginning. Sorry :)**_

* * *

"See you tomorrow." She heard her mom yell from down the hall and then Amu relaxed.

Amu was allowed to get out of her bed, now, and she only had to wear her I.V. at night. Amu grabbed the key, got up, and walked across the hall to a door. She had never seen anyone ever walk through this door. The key slid into the lock hole easily and then she turned the key. She heard locks unlock and then the heavy door dragged itself open. Amu took two steps inside and then the lights turned on by themselves. What Amu saw made her stomach churn. There was a mirror covering one wall with a bar across it for dancing, in the back corner there was a recording studio, beside that was a door that led to a room filled with instrument and a grand piano was in the middle and finally beside that door there was a canvas sitting in the corner.

"I hope this is all a coincidence." Amu said to herself as she walked towards the painting canvas.

Two years had passed and Amu had worked on everything, a dance, a song, a painting, and a music piece. Tomorrow she would be going to school and right now she was cringing in pain as the doctor cut a 'V' into her back. She wasn't sure why this was necessary, but everyone, even her mother told her it was. They did this every day, but Amu was easy to get along with today because she knew she wouldn't be in this hellhole tomorrow.

"Almost done." The woman sneered. Through the years the doctors became crueler with their tests and this was an excellent example. They just had to cut a 'V' in her back, but they drag it on so it takes more then 2 hours for one side of the 'V'. Today Amu may be easy to get along with, but she has a short temper with this kind of thing. It had already been four hours and they were just half way on the second part of the 'V'. They were also going deeper than usual.

After an hour, they were done. The woman doctor took the tool out of her back and Amu relaxed. Amu had become really good at hearing what they were saying.

"Should we do it?" One asked.

"Why not she not as evil today." The other agreed.

"She won't be here tomorrow anyways, so what will it matter." The woman added.

There was a sharp pain shooting through her back. She looked behind her and saw a knife dug deep into her back. Amu glared at the doctors. She ripped the knife from her back and dropped it to the floor and the doctor scrammed to the door, but it swung shut and locked. They looked at Amu and noticed her longer hair with an orange tint, her almost blood red eyes, and her growing nails.

"Why should you get to leave without blood on your hands?" She crooked evilly at them, she was only partly joking. She didn't have to wear the I.V. anymore and she seemed to be gaining control of these changes she has when they hurt her more than she can handle.

The hole in her back had been fully healed and it confused the human part of her mind.

She glared at the doctor and they slammed against the door trying to make noise.

"Don't you remember?" Amu asked and then laughed evilly at them. "You had the rooms sound proofed so everyone else wouldn't hear me scream in pain."

They turned and looked at her and realized what they had done.

"I guess that blew up in your face." Amu's smile twisted and became painful just to look at. She leaped at them.

"Which one stabbed me?" Amu breathed. Everyone pointed to the only woman doctor.

Amu smiled and started to notice she was at least seven feet tall. She focused and she felt herself sink to her normal height. She walked in front of the woman and pulled her to the ground by her necklace.

"Why was it was necessary to stab me?" Amu asked with sickening sweetness to her voice.

The woman tried to speak, but she couldn't. Amu felt the presence of someone unwanted. She looked up and saw the main doctor on the other side of the door. He was trying to yell at her to stop.

"You are the one who decided to put locks on my doors." Amu boomed loud enough to shake the room. The main doctor's face paled. Amu realized she had grown again, but she didn't shrink this time. She picked the woman up and threw her across the room. Unlocked the door, shrunk, went back to normal, and she did this so quickly no one knew what happened.

"Don't do it again, boys." She teased menacingly.

They rushed out leaving the crimpled woman on the floor. Amu fainted on her bed.

She woke up the next day and she was in a car. She looked around in a daze.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"On your way to school." Her mom said and Amu was surprised her actions yesterday didn't change their minds.

Amu nodded her head and watched the landscapes fly by. She was just about to fall asleep again when her mom shook her awake.

"Amu we're here." The doctor told her with not a drop of kindness in his voice.

They drove through a large elegant gate, but Amu noticed there were walls surrounding the school. She sighed they were moving her from one prison to a bigger one. She noticed students gathering at the side of the path way with big eyes.

When the car stopped Amu stepped out and there were gasped, whispers and comments flying round.

"I can hear you." Amu hissed and turned towards the crowd that dispersed quickly. However, a group was slow to leave because two of their friends couldn't take their eyes off Amu. Amu glared at them, but then realized they looked familiar. Amu turned and took one step towards them. Their friends tried harder to move them away.

"Come on, she looks mean." They told their friends, but they didn't listen.

"Amu." The doctor called, but Amu took another step towards the group.

The doctor grabbed Amu's hand and wrenched her way. She hissed loud enough to scare the group away from their friends and pulled her hand away.

"Amu, get over here." The doctor demanded and Amu followed him, but the two students looked too familiar.

They walked down a long corridor, up a spiraling staircase, past many doors, and finally at the end of the hall there was a pair of oak doors. Amu's mother knocked twice and a booming voice called them in.

"Welcome." He said cheerfully. Amu noticed that he looked identical to the boy standing beside the girl from before. Amu tried to glance at his nameplate, but the doctor was standing in her way shaking the familiar man's hand.

"Let me get the teachers." The man clapped his hands three times and the teachers filed in.

"This is Mai. She teaches Visual Arts. This is Yaya, she teaches Dance." The man introduced the teachers.

"Isn't she a bit young?" Amu asked pointing to Yaya.

"Yes, but she's the best student and better than most professionals that come this way." He explained. "She has won world championships more than four times."

Amu nodded her head and showed them her drawing and then shows them her dance, which she preformed flawlessly.

"Do you play any instruments? Can you sing?" The principal asked. Amu nodded her head and then he asked her to play something and sing a song.

First she sang a song she had been working on.

(What The Hell by Avril Lavigne)

You say that I'm messing with your head  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,

I'm thinking 'What the hell'  
All I want is to mess around,  
and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me,  
you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now,  
whoa 'What the hell'

What,  
What,  
What,  
What the hell

So what if I go out on a million dates  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong,  
I just need some time to play (yeah)

You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking 'What the hell'  
All I want is to mess around,  
and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me,  
you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now,  
whoa 'What the hell'

La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa  
La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (If you love me)  
If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)  
You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la

They complimented her and then she moved across the room and played various instruments. She played on a violin, piano, flute, guitar, alto saxophone, and cello.

"You have a wide range of talents, but you may only choose two from: Singing, Instrumental Music, and Art. There's too many students in Dance at the moment." The Principal told her.

"I'll choose Instrumental music and Singing." Amu told him and he wrote it down. He told the teachers to leave.

When they were gone he gave her keys, but she noticed there were five keys. He told her one was for her dorm room, another one was for the music room, one was for the recording studios, and the two older looking keys were for the abandoned part of school's art and dancing rooms. Amu was confused as to why she got those two keys, but he told she was going to practice everything and then go in secret competitions and championships under a secret name he hadn't come up with yet. He then gives her a complicated map of the school.

"So, was I accepted into the school?" Amu asked because he never really made that clear. It became even more blurry when he looked at her with a look that said he wasn't sure if she should be on school property.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Did you like it?**

**DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE POLL! :D**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. I Am What You Are

**Here's the thing . . . THIS STORY WON THE POLL! :o :D**

**So, I will start to continue this story! :)**

**EnJoY! (Thanks for waiting!)**

* * *

_"So, was I accepted into the school?" Amu asked because he never really made that clear. It became even more blurry when he looked at her with a look that said he wasn't sure if she should be on school property._

However, that expression vanished and became a smile, "Yes." He said cheerful, but it sounded too forced.

"Are there any room mates?" The doctor asked worriedly.

"No, we don't allow room mates because everyone has something they prefer to keep a secret." The man looked at Amu. "Am I right?"

Amu gave him a confused nod. She didn't even know what she was nor did she know whether it was worth hiding to begin with. The principal handed her a book when the doctor and her mother weren't looking.

"Keep it hidden from them." He spoke quietly as he gestured to the doctor and her mother. Amu gave a quick nod and slid the book into her bag that she brought.

The doctor started to drag Amu out of the room.

"Stop it." Amu begged, "You're hurting me."

He didn't stop, but when she looked back at the principal he was staring at her with a sad expression on his face. Amu stopped fighting and wondered silently why he had such a sad expression on his face.

It wasn't long before they came to her room. It was isolated from the others but there were two other rooms near enough. Amu couldn't catch what the names on the doors said as the doctor pushed her into her room. When she looked around she noticed why the other room weren't close. Her room was huge. There were two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a kitchenette, and a living room with a fireplace. To Amu this was a castle, but she didn't understand why she need a room this big. Unless, she swallowed as she thought of the possible reasons as to why there needed to be more than one bedroom.

"Are you staying with me?" She asked no one in particular.

They both laughed, "No."

She briefly nodded her head in relief. However, the doctor and her mother share a look that caused Amu to back into the wall behind her.

"What are you going to do?" She whispered.

They said nothing, but then the doctor stabbed her with a needle and pushed something into her veins. She started to convulse.

"Hold her down." The doctor ordered and her mother did just that. She held Amu down to the floor on her stomach. The doctor ripped opened the back on her shirt, unclipped her bra and pulled out a scalpel.

"Let go of me." Amu struggled.

They said nothing and then there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything okay?" A girl shouted. She sounded really familiar too.

"Yes." Midori shouted and then Amu felt something slash at her back.

She tried to scream, but her mother put her hand over her mouth. She was about to bite down on the hand when she saw a woman brake down the door, but then she blacked out.

* * *

When she woke up she felt like she was sleeping on the clouds, but when she became aware that she was awaken pain ripped through her body and she screamed. When she finally stopped scream and began to pant when she heard banging on the door.

"Is everything alright?" The man yelled.

"Didn't someone break down the door yesterday?" Amu asked herself quietly and then remembered the question.

"Yes!" She yelled back, but it wasn't. She had to fight the urge to claw at her back. However, she swept a hand over the areas of the back she could reach and she felt a deep cut that had healed over, but not as smooth as she would've liked.

She heard some mumbling on the other side of the door. She couldn't get closer because when she tried to move her legs she found them as heavy as lead.

The door opened and her mother rushed in and flipped Amu over so her back wasn't showing. Then the door opened again and the two students from yesterday walked in. Amu felt embarrassed because she was covered in sweat and probably blood if everything that happened yesterday wasn't a dream. Or nightmare.

When the two students saw her they were both shocked,

"It's you." They mouthed as the doctor pushed them out of the room.

"No wait!" Amu cried. They were too familiar, she had to know who they were, but when they tried to stop the doctor just pushed them out.

Amu growled at the doctor and eventually her mother.

They were holding her down again, but Amu had a towel in her mouth. She thrashed against them, but she seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. She looked at her mother for help but her eyes held no emotion.

"Just a little longer." She would say when she realized Amu was looking at.

She spit out the towel and wondered why she didn't do that in the first place.

"I hate you." Amu glared at the uncaring woman before her.

"Good." The doctor said with a wide smile across his face. Amu spit at his feet.

"I wish you'd burn in hell!" Amu hissed.

"Oh, they tried that." The doctor said, but it confused Amu. What she heard him say held no lie. Usually when he said something to her that was a lie he would chew his lower lip or twirl a pen around his finger. These mannerisms weren't present when he told her this small bit of detail that spun from what was originally meant to be an insult.

Amu was about to say something else when the doctor shoved the towel roughly back into her mouth and then tied it tightly to her face. The whole ordeal was painful and Amu started to cry.

"Is this really necessary?" Amu heard her mother protest for the first time. When Amu looked up to her mother she noticed that what Amu said before really affected her.

"Don't be affect so easily, Midori. This was your choice." The doctor exclaimed and Amu froze.

_What?_ She thought, _my mother willingly signed her daughter up to this kind of torture_. Amu was furious. Her breaths became deeper and heavier. Her pupils became slits, like a cat, a new feature neither the doctor nor Midori had ever seen.

"What's happening?" Midori stammered.

The doctor said nothing and watched the sixteen year-old girl transform into a hideous beast. Her hair didn't lengthen; it became shorter and then longer in some parts. It looked like a five year-old tried to cut it. Her nails grew one inch longer and turned black and the way she was staring at them made the doctor believe he needed to put her to sleep for a while and sooner rather than later.

She hissed at them and they noticed her tongue was pointed and looked sharp.

Suddenly, in the deepest part on Amu's human mind she saw the faces of the two students and felt her curiosity to know who they were. She slowly became human again and she collapsed.

"We have to kill her." The doctor stated.

Midori looked at him like she finally realized he was a mad man.

"What! Why?" She screeched. "You said this one would survive. I've had too many die, and I have had enough."

"They are dying because you're giving them too much love! They are creatures of hate." The doctor exclaimed.

Midori became quiet and watched the sleeping girl. She mumbled something.

"What?" The doctor asked.

"Why me?" Midori said louder, "Why couldn't I just have normal kids."

"They aren't your 'kids'." The doctor told her coldly. She shivered and then the doctor continued on, "And you have them because of my genes."

Midori glared at him. "That's why I asked, why me? Why couldn't you choose some other woman?" She growled at him.

However, he only smirked.

"As I was saying before we have to end this before she gets too out of hand." The doctor stated. "Her human half is fighting a battle it's not going to win and when it loses . . . Literally all of hell while break loose."

They walked out of the room. Amu stayed in the position she collapsed in. She slowly sat up and stared at her hands. She had to get out of here before they kill her.

"Idiots." Amu scolded. "Just because I collapse doesn't mean I'm unconscious, in this case anyway."

Amu stood up and fell to the ground again. She sighed and stayed where she was. She thought about what she was.

"Maybe I should just let them kill me and the beast inside of me." Amu cried.

"No." An angelic voice said, "You can defeat them, that's why they want you dead."

Amu turned to stare at the thing that could only be described as an angel.

"If you die they will breed a new one." The woman spoke. This angel looked familiar too, but Amu couldn't figure out why. The woman continued, "When they come back you'd better be gone. You don't have to go far, just disappear."

The woman made it sound like something that happened every day.

"Who are you?" Amu asked.

"I'm what you are." The woman smiled, "What you could be, I was an experiment that failed, in that man's eyes, but he also failed to kill me. I am the first of our kind to survive."

Amu stared at the woman.

There was a knock on the door and the woman evaporated into dust and was swept out the window by an unknown breeze. The knock was repeated.

Amu stumbled to the door and there was no pain.

"Hello?" She said when she opened the door.

* * *

**There you go! :)**

_*** * If you are going to give me constructive criticism . . . Then give me an example from the story. I can't improve if all you say is **_"You should improve you writing skills"._** That is so broad, I gain nothing from that other then the fact that I know you think somewhere in my writing there needs to be some improvement. . . * ***_

**I would love to know what you think is needed to improve :D**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. She Remembers You

**I didn't realize how short this chapter was when I split it into two chapters!**

**I only split it because it is going to take me longer to write, so I figured I might as well give you something!**

**Hope you EnjOY!**

*** * I have a new poll it has nothing to do with the completion of this story! But if you wouldn't mind checking it out . . . ****

**EnJoY ! :P  
**

* * *

_"Hello?" She said when she opened the door._

"Hello." The wind spoke. There was no one there, no one around. Amu was confused by two things; one, why did the wind have a female voice and two, how could the wind have a voice in the first place?

Amu took a couple steps outside her door after she put on a new t-shirt, but it only took the next two seconds after that to knock Amu off her feet in a violent thrust from something that wasn't really there.

"What?" Amu sputtered in a daze as she looked around for the culprit that wasn't there, but the familiar girl from the past two days stepped out from the doorway beside Amu's room. Her blond pigtails swayed behind her as she marched over to Amu.

"What?" Amu asked again, but this time with more defiance.

The girl said nothing. She roughly flipped Amu over as if she was as light as a piece of paper. She grabbed the top of Amu's new shirt and the world went quiet. All that was heard was the sound of Amu's shirt ripping.

"I knew it!" The girl breathed, and then continued in a confidential manner, "I have to tell him."

"Tell who, what?" Amu demanded and she found it impossible to move, like there were unseen hands holding her down.

"It's none of your business." The girl demanded silence with her voice. The pressure on Amu's hands released and then the girl ran her hand over Amu's scars. The cold demeanor in the girl voice brought back forgotten memories of a girl who could sing, but coldly refused any invitations to sing that didn't include her best friend, Amu.

The girl marched off, but she froze the second her name left Amu's mouth, "Utau?"

Utau whipped around and glared at Amu.

"No." Utau forced the words out of her mouth. "I've never met you."

She ran off and mumbled something about how Amu shouldn't remember. However, Amu only caught some of what she said. Amu sighed and stood up. Her shirt started to slip, but Amu caught it and ran back into her room. She forgot most things the angel-like creature told her before.

When she sat on a leather couch in her room two sets of hands grabbed her arms.

"I forgot to disappear." Amu whispered.

She twisted and saw the doctor and two nurses behind her. She growled at them and by the way the two male nurses flinched Amu assumed they had no idea of the things Amu could do. Therefore, for the first time Amu let herself change.

She hair grew in patches, her nails became long, cracked, and black, and finally her eyes became the eyes of a cat. The nurses started to shake violently. Amu smirked at them cruelly and then hissed with her sharp tongue.

"Don't even think about it." The doctor ordered, but the nurses knew who to listen to. They dropped Amu's arms and ran to the door, but a woman who looked like Midori was standing in their way.

She ordered them back to Amu and they listened like terrified little puppies with their tails tucked nervously between their legs. The minute their hands touched Amu they regretted it. Amu felt her control of this form slipping away quickly.

The only thought in her head was to get away from these dangerous people. Her eyes were no longer those of a cat's, they were pitch black, swallowing any light that tried to penetrate them. The nurses started to shake again.

"I'll only be four minutes." The doctor explained quickly.

The Midori-look-a-like walked over with a calm attitude.

"Who are you?" Amu's words messily fell from her mouth. It was like she was just learning to form sentences.

"Midori." The woman spoke with confidence, and she sounded like Midori, but the look in her eyes was dead. There was no sign of any emotion or life.

Amu's control slipped further away. She had to clutch her hands into fists and her unmanicured nails dug small crescents into her palm. When the smell of metal and blood flooded into her nostrils Amu lost all control.

She stood up and shoved the doctor and the two nurses down to the ground. This form never touched Midori and she just stood there like she was blind to what was happening.

"Midori!" The doctor cried. "Do it."

A light flicked on in Midori's head, but that wasn't the only thing. Life and emotion were clear in her eyes. For a second Amu thought she was going to refuse, but the emotion and life vanished from the woman's eyes as she picked up the four small needles the doctor dropped.

Amu suddenly felt the part of her mind that wasn't human give-up. Midori shove two needles into Amu: one in her forearm and the other in her thigh. Midori dropped the rest and they shattered.

"What the hell have you done?" The doctor screamed as he ran at her. Amu weakly grabbed the back of his shirt, but that didn't stop him.

Amu fell to the ground.

"Never mind. Let's hope it's enough." The doctor grabbed Midori and stomped out of the room.

The nurses never moved. They were frozen in place. They only moved when two extra limbs ripped out of Amu's back.

"What the hell are you?" They stuttered as they ran out of the door.

"I don't know." Amu silently cried and then she blacked out on the floor of her living room.

The next time Amu woke there was a clock flashing the time at her. She sat up and found that she was naked and in her own bed, not on the floor. She ran a hand over her back and she froze.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Expect the next chapter in two days or so. . .**

**I still want to know what you thought about this chapter, excluding the length :P**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Questions With Answers

**Here's the next chapter! !  
**

**And the long awaited arrival of one character! :P (Only at a little bit though!)**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

_The next time Amu woke there was a clock flashing the time at her. She sat up and found that she was naked and in her own bed, not on the floor. She ran a hand over her back and she froze._

There was nothing on her back. No scars, no deep cuts, nothing.

"Was it all a dream?" Amu asked herself as she stepped out of her bed. There was no pain at all, in fact she felt refreshed and excited. She hadn't felt like this in years.

She walked over to a dresser and pulled out a matching underwear set and then continued to a different drawer after she put them on. There were many blouses, mostly white and long sleeved, some had short sleeves, but they were at the bottom of the drawer. They all had the schools emblem on them. It was a fancy S.A.A. with vines twisted around it.

After she put on the shirt she went to a different drawer. There were skirts. The original plaid and pleated kind, with the school colours. Red, black and silver. Amu put on the skirt only to find it was short. It went half down her thigh. She sighed and continued to her closet.

There was a shoe rack, blazers, sweaters, and sweater vests. Amu grabbed a red sweater and then black flats. There wasn't much choice in shoes anyway. She chose to forgo the socks as she slipped on her black flats.

She was content with her ensemble as she raced out of the room. Only to stop dead in her tracks a few steps out of the room.

"This is a joke." Amu begged no one. "It has to be a dream!"

Amu squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. When she opened her eyes the blood that was originally there when she walked out of her bedroom had disappeared. Amu sighed, "Thank god."

She grabbed her over-the-shoulder book bag to find it was abnormally heavy. She opened it and the book the principal had given her was there. She wanted to scream, but instead she pulled the book out and placed it on the two-person table near the kitchenette.

Just as she was about to put to book down a piece of paper fell from the book pages. She knelt down to pick it up, but she didn't stand up to read it. She stayed hunched over.

It read: _Amu, I'm giving you one day off your classes to read through this book. I hope it won't take too long. It would be best to read it in the old dance rooms in the school. Remember I gave you the keys._

Amu flipped quickly through the book. It was empty. All the pages were blank. Her common sense was telling her to ditch the book and wander around the school, but her more curious side was winning this small argument. Amu decided to go to the dance rooms in the old school.

As she walked out of the dorm room she couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. She looked both ways before stepping out of the room because she wasn't sure if she had dreamed all of yesterday up. No one was there so she proceeded to walk down the hall.

The dorm building was only three stories high so there wasn't any elevator like there was in the newer dorm buildings. Amu raced down the stairs with the book and keys, but she forgot her bag. She seemed excited as she skipped through a garden near her dorm.

Her feet seemed to know exactly where they were going as she happily walked through the vast and beautiful garden.

"I wonder who takes care of this?" Amu asked as she twirled and laughed. She felt normal for the first time since she was four. She had no secrets.

"I do." A blond boy stepped out from behind a rose bush.

"Oh." Amu beamed and giggled, "It's very pretty."

Amu stopped for a second and realized the way she was acting wasn't like her. She usually had a cold façade blocking everyone from knowing her. This boy was the first to witness Amu as herself, but it was a mistake and Amu knew it.

"Do you like pretty things?" The boy asked as he picked a rose.

Amu sighed; she couldn't go back now. "Yes." Amu smiled at the boy. He had red eyes. Not blood red, but more of a soft red, but not quite pink.

He slipped the rose into her hair and smiled at her. She smiled back, but something felt extremely off. However, she felt too normal and wouldn't let this feeling bother her. He slid a hand down her arm and to the hand that was holding the book.

"Could I see your book?" The boy whispered. Amu suddenly realized how close they were; mere inches from touching noses.

Amu felt a strong sensation to pulled her arm away and run, but something else was telling her the book meant nothing and was empty. She nodded as the two halves of her mind fought about which was the better solution. Show him the book or run.

She lifted the book up for him to take it, but he backed away like it was the plague.

"Could you open it?" He smiled shyly and then raised his hands. "I don't want it to get dirty."

However, he didn't know Amu. She could tell that what he just said was a lie because he refused to look at her, in her eyes or in her general direction. She dropped her arm and hid the book behind her again. She twirled around and continued walking.

The blond boy was quick to follow her as she weaved expertly through the garden. Finally, she reached a gate. She stopped and turned around. He wasn't more than five feet from her. It was creeping her out.

"This is off limits." The boy's eyes harden and became mean as he gestured to the old iron-gate.

"Why did you follow me?" Amu asked bluntly.

"You're new. I thought you might be lost." He looked around. "Apparently you weren't."

"Apparently." Amu mumbled as she looked around. The greenery around this area was not well taken care of. The flowers drooped as if they were bowing in defeat to the blazing sun. The trees were bare and when a breeze went by they seemed to shiver.

The boy who hadn't told Amu his named stepped closer to her. She took extra steps away from him. This pattern continued until she was against the rusting gate.

"This is a restricted area." The boy breathed. Amu was wishing this was a dream to, but it felt too real. She fiddled with her keys behind her back until one slid into the keyhole. She prayed this was the right key.

"Let me see the book." The boy demanded.

"No." Amu refused and flicked the key. A combination of locks unlocked and Amu slipped through. She slammed the gate shut just in time. She heard the locks locking again.

"What?" The boy exclaimed.

Amu didn't pay attention to him anymore she was running. She ran to the back of the school and slipped into the back doors that seemed to be waiting for her.

The old school was two stories high. Amu's feet carried her through a labyrinth made of hallways and the came to a steel door that looked brand new. She slid the key that opened the gate in to the door. With a flick of her wrist the door was easily opened.

This room took up both stories. However, there were five rows of lights that hung where the second floor should have been and beyond the rows of lights there were just rafters and beams holding the roof up.

When she turned on the lights, she noticed there were no windows and only one door and it was the one she was standing in front of. The other thing she noticed was that mirrors covered the walls, all the way up to the first beam from the floor. There were, however, curtains on either side of each mirror-wall.

When Amu stood in the middle of the room she saw thousands of reflections of herself. The book fell from her hands. She looked around completely freaked out, but it was replaced with fear as soon as the door started to shake.

Amu covered her mouth to keep her demands from flowing from her mouth. Instead she ran to the lights and flicked them off. The shaking quickly stopped. Amu sighed and turned on the lights, but wish she never did.

The curtains were closed. There were no mirrors showing anywhere. Amu squeezed her eyes shut and flicked the lights off. When she opened them the book she left on the ground was glowing. A lavender and silver light was softly lighting the room.

Amu silently walked over and sat down. She took a couple deep breaths and opened the book. The first page was blank. Amu began to think she was crazy as she slammed the book shut, but the book was flung back open to the page she was just on and words began to bleed on to the page.

"Title has yet to be found." Was what Amu read, what did it mean was all she could think of. She flipped the page over and it was another blank page. However, when she waited two words appeared on the page.

"Your beginning." It read, Amu wanted so much to slam the book shut, but she couldn't, she wouldn't and some part of her told her she shouldn't. She flipped to the next picture and she started to cry. What happened yesterday wasn't a dream. Or nightmare, it was real.

The page was filled with five similar pictures. First, Amu was on the ground. Second, Two small bumps formed on her back and the two nurses were frozen near her. Third, the bumps became bigger and they were breaking her skin. The nurses were midway of getting up. Forth, white tips broke out of Amu's back and blood was running down her sides to the ground. Only the feet of the nurses were seen in this picture. Finally, two identical structures made of bone were folded neatly over Amu's body and they were red from the blood.

Amu was sobbing, "This isn't suppose to happen." However, she flipped to the next page as if some supreme being ordered her to.

This page was filled with five pictures. First, the bony structures were half folded awkwardly and starting to go back into Amu's back. Second, the bony structures were gone and all the scars on her back had vanished. Feet appeared in the photo. Third, a man in a hoodie knelt down. Forth, this man was carrying a naked Amu towards her room. Finally, she was in her bed and sleeping.

Amu stopped and took a couple deep breaths. Who was the man, why was this happening to her, who was the woman that ordered her to disappear? These things came flying at her with full force.

"Who was that and why did the book start from last night?" Amu heard herself ask, but, of course, no one answered.

She flipped to the next page. It was simpler than the last two pages. This page only had three pictures on it. First, Amu was dressed and heading towards the door. Second, Amu froze and there was blood on the ground from the previous night. Finally, Amu was finding the book.

She didn't hesitate this time she flipped to the next page. There were only three pictures on this page. First, Amu was walking down the hall. Second, Amu was entering the garden. The last picture wasn't of Amu. It was of the boy with blond hair. He was walking behind Amu from the moment she entered the garden.

The next two pages were like snap shoots of Amu's encounter with the blond boy. She didn't spend much time on these pictures. The next page after those were of Amu running here and finding this room.

The page after was the one that confused Amu the most. There were five pictures again. First, Amu was staring at a shaking door. Second, she turned off the lights. In the third picture, the lights were on and Amu saw who was closing the curtains. It wasn't someone, but something. Vines of ivy were silently pulling the curtains closed. Forth, Amu had turned the lights back on. Finally, Amu turned the lights off and the book was glowing.

Amu could finally shut the book because that was the most present moment the book wanted to show. She relaxed for a couple seconds, but it wasn't until the voices started to speak to her that she tensed up again.

"He was I." A male voice spoke with confidence.

"The book began with your creation as one of the devil's spawn." Another voice cackled.

These voices had answered her spoken questions, but not the questions in her head and that made her calm down . . . a little.

"This is happening to you because the crazy doctor wants revenge." The first voice spoke again, but this time with loyalty in his voice.

"No one knows who that woman was." A female voice answered the last question on her mind.

Amu gathered the book in her arms and stood up. However, some things that felt like hands were holding her down. Amu felt calm suddenly and she twisted her head to stare in the direction of the first and confident voice.

"Let go of me." Amu heard herself demand, but it didn't feel like she was the one speaking. Nothing changed. There was only snickering and then a light shuffle, but Amu moved her head to follow the sound.

"I said," Amu demanded again, but this time if felt like she was the one talking.

"We know, we know. Let go of you." The voice mocked.

"No." Amu stated as she felt a pressure push her to the ground.

There was a silence, almost as if they were waiting for her to continue, which she did but with a kind of ferocious fire in her voice.

"Get away from me." She commanded with that fire in her voice. Instantly there was silence. Not, like before with the waiting tension. This silence felt lonely, like she was actually alone.

Amu got up and raced to the lights. When she flicked them on there was nothing there and the curtains were open again. Amu ran back to a corner to pick up the book that fell. On her sprint there she tripped over something.

When she landed on the ground she froze, and then slowly turned around. She wholly believed there was going to be some monster there, but there wasn't. It was only a brass handle. She crawled over to it and pulled it open. There was just enough space for a book.

"What on earth is going on?" Amu spoke to the stale air in the room.

She retrieved her book and placed it in the hole. She shut the hidden door. She didn't remember the handle being there before, but she didn't want to start thinking about that now. The handle was still showing and all Amu worried about was the voices coming back to take the book.

"How can I keep the handle hidden?" Amu asked, but this time the handle vanished right before her eyes. She numbly got up and walked to the door.

She quickly looked back to make sure the handle didn't reappear.

"The man in your story was I." A boy spoke from behind her. Amu spun around to face the door.

The blond boy from the garden was standing in the doorway, the only doorway to this room. Amu didn't believe him because of two reasons. One, she didn't want it to be him and two; well there is no two. He was looking at her in the eye, so it was hard to tell if he was lying, but ultimately Amu refused to believe he was the one who tucked her into her bed. The gesture was too nice for this threatening boy to do.

"How did you get here?" Amu questioned.

The boy didn't answer.

"Where's the book?" He asked after he realized Amu wasn't going to talk.

Amu shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe one of those voices took it. How did you get here?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy and she felt like she was crazy, but she had a feeling that he knew more than he was letting on.

"Lucky, I guess." The boy was putting on a nervous, prince-like impression. If Amu wasn't in this kind of situation she might actually fell for the boy, but it was too late for that.

There was more silence and Amu could tell the boy was getting annoyed.

"Where is the book, Amu?" The boy demanded, but he made a fatal mistake.

Amu froze, "I never told you my name."

Amu's body instinctively hunched over and started to change. She felt like she was going to have to fight to get away.

"Just tell me where it is and I'll let you go." The boy started to negotiate with Amu.

Amu, on the other hand, was far past any kind of talking especially negotiating. She wanted out of this room that seemed to be shrinking and she wanted out now. If he was in her way then he was going down.

Amu's hair became shorter, a new thing that surprised Amu. Her nails became extremely long, and claw-like. Her eyes became the cat eyes again. When the boy looked at her he was disgusted.

"You're one of those cat-freaks." He spat.

Amu felt her leg muscles bunch and she charged start at the boy with no name. He moved in time, but Amu caught his cheek in a last effort to leave some mark on him before she left. She looked sideways as she continued out the door. He had four neat and parallel cuts diagonally down his cheek.

She smirked and ran down the hall in the opposite direction she had come.

"You're going the wrong way." The boy shouted.

"That's what you think." Amu hissed quietly.

It took her twice as long, but she eventually made it out of the school. When she ran out the front school doors she noticed that she had changed back into herself. She caught her breath and walked around to the back of the school. She saw the boy exit and look around for Amu.

She sighed and then silently jumped over the fence. She was in the garden again and she ran back to her dorm. She was walking down the hall when she noticed a swarm of people around her door.

"I wonder what she'll look like." Somebody mumbled.

"I'll wait until she comes out or comes back." Many others whispered. The whisper that go Amu moving faster was, "I wonder what kind of secret she has."

However, Amu was already half down the stairs trying to be silent and go unnoticed. She wandered around the back of the dorm building and saw stairs going to the roof. She shrugged and walked up the shaky stairs.

She sat on the roof and sighed. She thought she was completely alone.

"What happened to you?" A low voice asked from behind her.

He surprised her so she leaped to her feet and her eyes became the familiar slits.

"Easy now." The boy said with his hands up defensively.

Amu relaxed and sat down again.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked. Amu was taken back by the honest question.

However, she just shrugged her shoulders. After awhile of awkward silence, Amu spoke up. "I wanted to go to school. Why are you here?"

"My parents moved us here to run away from a 'bad omen'." The boy stated and then Amu stiffened.

She glared at him and then stood up. She took three graceful steps and then leaped off the roof.

"Amu!" The boy yelled and raced to the roof's edge.

Amu landed with ease and then turned to him.

"You worry too much," Amu smiled at him. She was happy someone she remembered actually seemed to care and remember her, unlike Utau. Amu continued, "But you don't have to, Ikuto."

Amu ran off and disappeared.

Ikuto froze, "You aren't suppose to remember me."

He jumped off the roof and started to jump through the trees. He was heading in the direction of the principal's office. He needed answers and the principal was the only one still around that could answer them. Or so Ikuto thought.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!**

**I hope you had just as much fun reading it!**

**Like always, Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

**If you don't, how will I know you like it? **

**Or**

**How will I improve the story? (Give examples if you do critique. :D)**


	8. Too Much Faith

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I was super bored today . . . :P**

**P.S. I changed the summary, but it is still the same story! :D  
**

**EnjOy! :)**

* * *

_He jumped off the roof and started to jump through the trees. He was heading in the direction of the principal's office. He needed answers and the principal was the only one still around that could answer them. Or so Ikuto thought._

Ikuto didn't realize he followed Amu until he saw her trip over a tree root. Ikuto landed neatly on the next tree and watched what Amu did.

Amu ran from Ikuto. She was really close to reaching the school when she fell flat on her face. She stayed where she was for a good minute or so before she decided to move. She heard a faint movement in the trees but chose to ignore it.

"Amu." A voice called gently. Amu looked around confused, she saw no one.

"Up here." The voice sounded closer. Amu looked up and she saw the angelic creature from before floating down to the ground.

"Why are you here?" Amu asked quietly and she stayed sitting on the ground.

"I came to ask you why you didn't leave?" The woman exclaimed. There was more shuffling in the trees. Amu was going to ignore it, but the woman didn't. She stepped in front of Amu and spoke confidently.

"Come out." She ordered. There was a cough and then Ikuto came out of the tree with his head down.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop." He apologized and quickly cast a glance at Amu. Ikuto still didn't know the woman's face because his body seemed afraid to know who it was.

"It's fine. You may leave now." The woman banished Ikuto. Amu felt guilty. She remembered who both these people were, but there was something blocking them from knowing whom the other was and she was about to break it.

Ikuto nodded and stalked off in to the forest again, but he froze momentarily when Amu spoke the woman's name.

"Souko, was that really necessary?" Amu asked. Ikuto quickly turned around and looked at the woman for the first time. Souko looked at Amu with a bewildered expression.

"You're supposed to be dead." Ikuto stated in a cold voice and Amu wanted to slap some sense into him for talking to his mom that way, but she knew better.

"And Amu isn't supposed to remember any of us." She countered with a snarl.

Amu stood up on shaky legs. She sighed and felt these people betrayed her for a second time.

"You both seem to know something, that I don't." Amu spoke to them, but her voice was dry and emotionless, "Do you mind telling me?"

They passed a look back and forth, but neither of them spoke. Amu looked at her feet.

"That's fine." Amu sighed and walked away, but her walk soon became a run.

"Wait, Amu. I have to tell you what you are." Souko shouted but her words never reached Amu as she continued, "Before you get hurt."

Ikuto looked at his mother, "What do you mean?"

"An evil man who was banished from earth has returned with an experiment that has worked twice, so far." Souko looked at her hands, "Once with me and the second time with Amu. He has put so much depression and hatred in Amu's life that she will change to his will, but if she is involved with more love than hatred then she could become like me."

"But you're dead." Ikuto whispered.

"Her death could save humanity." Souko said sadly.

"How do you know?" Ikuto exclaimed, "If you're the only other around! Maybe she can save humanity, by staying alive."

"You just met her after years of separation." Souko looked at him.

Ikuto glared at the ground.

"I separated you and Utau from her for your safety. If you get too attached then you'll be hurt the most when she betrays the human race." Souko stated.

"Why can't he still use you?" Ikuto inquired.

"Like, you said I'm dead." Souko said, "I'm only here to help Amu stay away from the doctor who created her."

Ikuto stomped off and continued his way to the principal's office as he mumbled about how that still didn't tell him why Amu remembered him. He was walking so fast he passed Utau, and Amu.

Amu coughed, and then Ikuto finally turned.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto exclaimed, ran over to his sister, and pulled her hands away from Amu's throat.

"She has to go, Ikuto." Utau stated with a crazy look in her eye.

Amu was on the ground coughing and trying to catch her breath, "Nice to see you to." She wheezed.

The siblings were arguing back and forth so much that Amu got tired of it. She was about to do something when the boy from the garden appeared behind them. He smirked in Amu's direction. She froze and started to back away.

"I agree." The boy snickered when he reached Utau's side. Utau and Ikuto looked at him, but he wasn't looking at them he was looking at Amu. They both turned to see she was backing away.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked and took a step towards her.

"Don't come near me." Amu begged, "You know him."

"Where's the angry little girl?" The boy teased. Utau and Ikuto looked at him with confusion.

"What?" Utau asked.

"We've met already." The boy turned his face to show the four cuts down his cheek.

"She's the first to get a scratch on you!" The siblings laughed. Amu, on the other hand, found none of this funny as she took off towards the school and principal.

The ground started to shake and Amu heard shouting behind her, she wasn't sure if it was to tell her to stop or to tell the boy to stop. All she heard was the word stop being repeated.

The ground exploded in front of her and she put her arms up to protect herself, but instead felt a sharp pain burn her back. The burning pain didn't last long, but she did feel like her arms had grown longer. She wasn't going to open her eyes. However, the boy's next words forced her to.

"I thought you were a cat-freak . . . But your just a freak." He spat in disgust and then Amu heard him fall to the ground.

"Shut up, idiot." It sounded like Ikuto, "You're the one who forced her to take defensive measures."

Amu opened one eye and saw a blurry image of the bony structures. She opened the other and saw her arms in front ready to protect her, but she also saw the bony structures mirroring her arms movements. Now that she was looking at them she noticed they looked like wings.

She dropped her arms and the structures folded behind her. She was fascinated when she felt like she should be terrified. This was getting to be too much for one day. Amu started to rock on her feet.

"It's too late." Souko whispered as she appeared before Amu.

The boy, Utau and Ikuto all looked around wandering who said that, but none of them could see Souko.

"Why can't they see you?" Amu asked.

"One of them . . ." Souko didn't finish, but Amu saw she was looking at the boy and understood.

"Why is it too late?" Ikuto asked, but he didn't know where to look.

"Amu has already started to form to the will of the evil doctor." Souko stated sadly, but Ikuto refused to believe it. Souko suddenly became visible to everyone.

"Why can we see you know?" Ikuto asked.

"Because I'm about to kill." Souko stated in a violent manner. Her eyes became black and she tried to grab Amu.

"Wait," Ikuto begged as he got in the middle of the attacks and dodges. "Give her three weeks."

Everyone looked at him like he had three heads.

"Why?" Utau challenged, "Have you fallen for her already?"

"Already?" Ikuto growled back, "Don't forget she was your best friends when we were kids."

They were glaring at each other, so they didn't notice the boy going in for an attack. Amu however, was quick on her feet. Her bony and bare wings flared in front of her. The bony tips were sharp because they sliced through the boy's drooping sleeves.

The ground started to shake again and the boy was glaring at her. This boy didn't look familiar to Amu, but she still felt like she knew his name. Tree roots shot out of the ground and wrapped around her legs and feet.

"What?" Amu breathed in confusion, her concentration was lost and as a result her bony wings disappeared back into her back.

"Now!" The boy called to Souko to finish her off, but Ikuto got in the way.

"Give her three weeks." Ikuto begged his mother.

"One week." Souko countered.

"Two." Ikuto begged frantically.

"Fine and I'll help her control her changes." Amu saw Souko glare at her for the first time and it sent chills down her back.

Amu screamed; the roots' gripped tightened around her legs. Ikuto knocked the boy to the ground.

"Enough, Tadase." Ikuto ordered. The roots slithered into the ground.

Ikuto stood up and pulled Amu to her feet, "We have one more person to see."

Ikuto pulled her towards the principal.

"He has too much faith in her." Souko cried and then disappeared.

"We know . . ." Utau sighed; she was tried for some reason. She felt like she was constantly fighting with her self. Amu's the enemy; no, she's a friend.

Tadase sat on the ground and started to draw circles in the dirt in a baffled daze.

"What's you problem?" Utau asked coldly.

"Have you ever seen Ikuto so frantic to protect someone?" Tadase asked and then looked toward the direction Ikuto had run.

"No." Utau answered, but that was a lie.

He was just as frantic to save Amu when the man who murder Amu's father pointed his gun at Amu. That was the first time Utau realized she wasn't Ikuto's number one girl anymore. That was when she created a grudge against Amu, but it always felt uncomfortable to feel that way about her former best friend.

Utau sighed and walked back to her dorm room. When she got there, there were swarms of people who were usually her fans.

"There she is." They screamed and looked towards Utau, but then they looked disappointed when they realized she wasn't 'the new girl'.

"That's not her." Someone complained.

Utau growled and then marched into her room. It was darker than usually and Utau was sure it wasn't that late.

"Would you like to get revenge?" A man asked through the darkness, but he didn't give Utau any time to answer. "Don't answer that because I know you do. So let me help."

Utau stared at the man dressed in a doctor's uniform. A doctor was supposed to look friendly, but this man looked scary and evil. She wished she could refuse, but she had no voice, literally. Every time she tried to talk nothing came out.

"Now I have a deal to offer you . . ." The man started to explain his deal. Utau became increasingly more scared of what would happen to Amu and herself if she didn't comply with his wishes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu and Ikuto were running towards the office. The newer school was much more elegant than the older one. When they got inside Amu also noticed it was easier to navigate through the halls. It wasn't a maze.

They barged into the main office, but Ikuto never let go of Amu's hand. She started to blush.

"Can we talk to the principal?" Ikuto demanded.

"Sure." The receptionist answered and then looked at Amu. "But, is your friend okay?"

Ikuto looked at Amu and saw her face was a deep scarlet. He turned towards her and watched to see where she was looking. When he followed her gaze he was looking at their hands. Ikuto smirked and squeezed her hand.

Amu squeaked and looked up at Ikuto. He was smirking at her and then he started to laugh.

"Don't think too much about it." He teased her nonchalantly and he dropped her hand.

Amu nodded and looked away. Ikuto turned back to the receptionist.

"He's waiting in the last door to your left." The woman smiled sweetly at them and pointed down a hall behind her desk.

Ikuto thanked her and gently pushed Amu in front of him as they walked down the hall.

When they got to the last door on the left, Amu quickly knocked a rhythm and then stepped back. There was shuffling and then a deep voice boomed, "Come in."

Amu and Ikuto walked in. The principal was taken back by his company.

"What unusual company you have with you, Ikuto." The principal spoke slowly as if he was trying not to offend anyone.

"Amu and I would like some answers . . . well actually, I would like some answers and I dragged Amu here." Ikuto stated.

The principal sighed and then flipped his nameplate around and Amu read it aloud.

"Aruto." She said.

"Yes?" He asked as he stepped around his desk.

Amu looked at him and then remembered his sad expression when the doctor pulled her out of his office and the book.

"I have some questions as well." Amu spoke quietly.

"Of course you do." Aruto smiled and then leaned on his desk. He offered them each a seat. "Where shall I begin?"

"I haven't asked anything, yet." Amu exclaimed. Ikuto smiled and then shook his head.

"I know, but you know how I said everyone has a secret or two?" Aruto asked. Amu nodded her head and then he continued, "This is a school that protects young students who don't behave well in normal schools . . . Let's just say everyone here has some supernatural attribute. Some are better at hiding it than others." Aruto looked pointedly at Ikuto.

"He can selectively read minds." Ikuto whispered. Amu nodded her head, but she felt violated.

"As I was saying," Aruto continued, "I'll start with Ikuto's question because he only has one so far."

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hoped you liked it . . . **

**Actually just,**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. No Longer Needed

**Here's Chapter Nine!**

**I would love to hear what you think!**

* * *

"As I was saying," Aruto continued, "I'll start Ikuto's question because he only has one so far."

Amu and Ikuto went silent and waited for him to continue. Aruto ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"I don't know how Amu remembers any of us. . . She shouldn't." Aruto confessed.

"Why wasn't I supposed to remember any of you?" Amu blurted out as soon as Aruto went quiet.

Aruto sighed again, "The doctor was making you his minion by filling your life with sadness and hatred, jealousy and envy. He was going to cut us from your memories because friendships and love were going against his plan."

Amu looked to the ground and remembered what Souko said.

"Souko says it's too late. I'm already what he wants me to be." Amu said with quiet sadness.

"Nothing is definite." Aruto comforted.

However, Amu refused to believe it because he was just saying to make her feel better. This was the first time she wished she wasn't so in tune to when people lie to her. Aruto looked at her and then asked her if she wanted her other questions answered. She briefly nodded her head.

"The book." Aruto started, but he wasn't sure how to continue. "I'm not sure why I was told to give it to you, but I did."

Amu thought of two more questions and Aruto knew it as he smiled and shook his head.

"I can't tell you who told me to give it to you." Aruto told her in a way that quickly ended that topic. However he quickly moved to her next question, "I was saddened when the doctor pulled you out of the office for obvious reasons."

Amu just looked at him, clearly not understanding what he meant.

"That man is your father," Aruto explained, "Yet, he treats you like an experiment that can easily be replaced."

"Well, I can be easily replaced." Amu said with no confidence in her voice.

Ikuto stood up abruptly knocking the chair behind him. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Amu watched him leave and then sighed. They hadn't been together for more than 24 hours and Ikuto was acting as if he cared for Amu much more than she expected, more than anyone expected. It was like he was terrified she was going to disappear.

"He'll get over it." Aruto stated and shuffled through some papers.

"I suppose we're done?" Amu asked politely. Aruto looked up as if he was surprised she was still there.

"Uh, Yes. Thank you." Aruto gave her a nod before returning to his papers.

Amu bowed and then scurried out of the room. She wandered back to the main portion of the office and then left.

"Oh, Amu." The receptionist called after her. Amu stopped and walked back to the desk.

"Your schedule." The woman smiled and handed her a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Amu mumbled. She felt no closure even after meeting Aruto. She walked out of the office and then out of the school. She was heading back towards her dorms. When she saw it. Screams followed, but she saw it first.

Her mother was standing at the entrance of her dorm building. The crowd of people that were around her door had dispersed and they were running away.

"You are no longer needed for the doctor's experiment." Midori spoke as if she were a stranger to Amu.

"Thanks god!" Amu was relieved, but then suddenly she wondered why. She remembered what Souko told her about the doctor creating a new creature if Amu died. She remembered Aruto telling her the doctor acted like Amu was easily replaceable.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"He has found someone harbouring more hatred and sadness then you." Midori glared down at her daughter.

Amu was about to ask whom when she heard a scream. Amu pushed past Midori and ran up to her floor. Utau's door was open. Amu ran to the open door and froze when she walked in.

Utau was on the ground and the doctor was looming over her with needles in his hands. Amu didn't waste any time as she charged at him and knocked him off Utau. Amu helped Utau off the ground, but Utau just pushed her to the ground.

"What?" Amu said as she hit the ground.

"You just want to help because I'm taking your place!" Utau screeched.

"What? No!" Amu cried and begged her to understand.

Utau just glared at her, "I'm getting revenge."

"For what?" Amu screamed, but she stayed on the ground.

"You stole my spot in Ikuto's heart." Utau countered. Amu immediately remembered Utau had a brother complex.

"How could I ever do that?" Amu stood up and then continued, "You're his sister! I can never replace that, nor would I want to."

Utau was taken back by Amu's fierce attitude. She tried to say something, but she didn't know what she could say. Utau's eyes suddenly glazed over and Amu noticed the doctor behind her. Amu was consumed with anger and the doctor saw as he smirked.

"What," Amu puffed as she began to change, "The hell did you do?" She roared.

"Putting more hatred into your life." The doctor smirked, but Amu's human half was smarter than that.

Her two halves began to fight. One wanted to tear the man apart, but the other knew if she did she would be falling into the doctor's trap. The smarter side was losing. Amu grabbed her head and fell to the ground. Her eyes were the last part of the change, but they were flickering between golden yellow and black.

The doctor didn't move he watched in horror. This was the first creation, beside Souko, to make it this far and she was about to kill her self whether she knew it or not.

"A-Amu." Utau stuttered as she reached out to Amu through blurry eyes.

Amu flicked her head in the direction her name was called from.

"I-I'm o-okay." Utau tried to say. Amu knew better than to believe her friend who was heavily bleeding on the ground in front of her.

Amu's eyes went to black and she glared towards the doctor. Her human half had given up.

"You have to disappear." Amu commanded with an anger voice, but the doctor just smirked.

"I don't think so." The doctor said smugly. Amu ran at him but she fell short just before him. She couldn't touch him no matter what she did.

"You idiot." A woman cried. Amu turned and saw Souko stood at the door. "I gave you two weeks, don't throw it away now."

Amu was confused with Souko's personality changes, but she agreed with Souko. She fought hard. She back away from the doctor and then fell to the ground again.

"I can kill you another day." Amu breathed, and then something clicked. Amu slowly changed back. She rested her head on the ground, "I'm tired."

She saw feet run up to her, but as she felt her self being lifted into the air she went unconscious.

The next time she woke up. Ikuto was looking over her anxiously.

"Finally!" He breathed and then ran out of the room. Utau, Souko, and Ikuto walked back in moments later.

"You've been asleep for five days." Souko told Amu.

Amu stared at her. "What?"

"You only have nine days until Souko judges your progress and decides whether or not you should survive." Utau stated as she sat on the edge of Amu's bed.

"Have you received your schedule?" Souko asked urgently. Amu nodded her head and then looked around. She spotted her skirt on the ground. That was when it sunk in.

"Who changed me?" Amu blushed and pulled at her pajama top.

No one spoke.

"Ikuto did." Utau stated.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"Because he wouldn't let us and he says he has seen everything already." Utau watched Amu's reaction.

"That's not what you say!" Amu squeaked. "You tell me that he didn't see anything, so do worry."

Everyone smirked at her as she blushed.

"I was actually wonder how he had seen everything already." Souko commented and then the attention turned on to Ikuto.

"Um, after those two nurses ran out of her room, I walked in wondering what they were so afraid of." Ikuto explained, "She was lying on the ground naked, so I put her to bed. It looked really uncomfortable on the ground."

Ikuto made an excuse for himself so they wouldn't question him as to why he had to carry her to her bed. Amu was still blushing redder than a tomato, but everyone else moved on.

"Where was your schedule?" Souko asked bringing everyone back to the main problem.

Amu pointed to her skirt. Utau walked over and pulled a piece of paper out of the skirt's front pocket. She handed it to Souko.

"There are only ever four periods here at this school." Souko commented to no one in particular. She thought for a moment. "You have Singing second period and then Instrumental music forth. That leaves you with first and third open."

"You should use third for lunch. So first period and after classes if you think you need it." Souko wrote on her schedule.

Amu nodded her head.

"Where are we going to meet?" Amu asked.

"Well, we need the book so where ever that is." Souko winked at Amu.

Amu smiled and nodded back.

"Where's the book?" Utau asked coldly. Amu gave her a confused glance.

"Why does it matter to you?" Amu questioned.

Utau shook her head and relaxed, "Sorry, it doesn't."

Amu nodded her head, but she felt skeptical. Amu asked when they would start and Souko told her they would start tomorrow because it was already too late to start now. They all wished Amu sweet dreams as they left. However, Amu had anything but sweet dreams, they were more like nightmares.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**I loved to know what you thought!**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

**_You never realize how important reviewing to a story is, until you write a story. :)_**


	10. Meeting The Other Half

**Here's Chapter Ten!**

**Please Review! :)**

* * *

_Amu nodded her head, but she felt skeptical. Amu asked when they would start and Souko told her they would start tomorrow because it was already too late to start now. They all wished Amu sweet dreams as they left. However, Amu had anything but sweet dreams, they were more like nightmares._

* * *

Amu was running from something. She wasn't sure what it was though because she was too terrified to even turn her head.

"Kill." An ugly voice growled from behind her.

Amu ran and screamed, "No."

Something tripped her and Amu fell. She stayed on the ground and cried. She was terrified. The change she was expecting never came to protect her. Whatever tripped her flipped her over onto her back.

She was staring at herself when she changed. Long nails, ragged haircut, and black eyes. Everything was about the creature was Amu's non-human side. However, Amu was staring at it.

"Kill. Him." The creature ordered.

"Another day." Amu found herself speaking calmly. The creature reached for Amu's throat.

"Then I'll kill you." It roared and then tightened the grip on Amu's throat.

"No." Amu tried to say, "I need you to help me."

The creature's grip loosened and then it snarled in Amu's face. It whipped Amu to the ground.

"With what?" It barked.

"Killing the doctor." Amu coughed and rubbed her neck.

"That's what I was talking about." The creature sneered.

"No, if we kill him now you will kill me in the process." Amu spoke and then shuddered.

The creature was glaring at her.

"So, you," The creature snickered, "Want me, to go along and let you control me."

Amu didn't even have to answer. The creature knew the answer. It raced up to her with blinding speed.

"Fine." It huffed, "But you can't kill yourself."

Amu looked at it with bewilderment. It only stared at Amu waiting for her response.

"Of course." Amu spoke slowly.

"You don't believe me that you'll want to, but trust me. You will." It said in a calm, almost human-like, voice and then it disappeared.

* * *

Amu woke up and started to scream. She wasn't sure why, but she was sure it had something to do with her dream. There was a violent pounding in her head. She gripped her head.

"What's going on?" Amu winced.

"You want to control my power, but your body and your mind are only prepared for what has already happened." She heard the creature speak, "I'm just giving you a taste of what's to come."

The pounding vanished. Amu slumped in her bed and then Ikuto came running in. Amu could've laughed at the expression on his face, but she was too tired.

"I'm okay." Amu told him with a weak smile.

"I hope so." Ikuto seemed to be hiding something. "Because Souko is waiting for you."

Last night came flying back at Amu and she blushed. She ordered Ikuto out of her room, despite his attempts to tease her. She got dressed in the school skirt and a black blouse and black flats and then she left.

She was at the entrance to the garden before she realized the presence that was following rather close. She turned her head to the side and noticed Ikuto trying poorly to hide behind a tree. For right now she didn't care. He would be helpful if Tadase showed up, but she was going to have to lose him by the time she got to the gate.

She walked into the garden and she knew which way she wanted to go, but in order to lose Ikuto she had to go another way.

"Where are you going?" She heard Ikuto wonder.

She started to run. She weaved through the garden in various patterns until; finally she came to the gate. She looked around and saw no Ikuto. She walked through the gate and headed to the back of the school.

When she finally got to the dance room, she was afraid to go in because of what happened last time. She was wishing she could bring Ikuto with her because, right now, he was the only she trusted. However, with that thought came the creature's voice, "Don't trust anyone."

Amu calmed down and opened the door. All the mirrors were showing, so the first thing she did was close all, but one curtain. She didn't feel like she could trust Souko quite yet either. She ran to where the secret door was.

"How do I open it?" She asked herself, but then the handle appeared. It confused her, but she didn't bother to get into that confusing topic.

She pulled it open, pulled out the book and then closed it. The handle vanished in an instant. She sighed and shook her head. She wasn't sure if she could handle this.

"You have to." The creature's voice whispered harshly in her mind.

Amu sat in the middle of the room and stared at the book. She was about to look in it when Souko appeared.

"Hello." She smiled. Amu forced her smile.

Souko looked at Amu and then said, "Have you ever changed without the influence of anger?"

Amu shook her head.

"Then that's the first thing we'll do." Souko didn't smile this time.

"Change." Souko ordered.

Amu sat there and contemplated whether or not she should actually change.

"That's a stupid thing to think." The creature's voice mocked.

Amu growled at the air. Souko just looked at her.

"Change!" Souko ordered again. Amu looked at Souko. She was shocked at how demanding she sounded.

Amu stood up and closed her eyes. She imagined herself in the dream; the long ragged hair, the long nails, and the black eyes. She felt herself change. However, at the last minute she thought of Souko.

"What are-are you doing?" Souko gasped. Amu knew what she was gasping at because Amu felt the bones rip out of her back, again.

"I agree with her." The voice roared in Amu's mind, "What the hell are you doing? You don't know how to control our wings."

Amu opened her eyes and looked at her hands. Her nails were long, but they looked well taken care of. Her hair was in long pink waves. She turned to look in a mirror and her eyes were a pale yellow, but her wings were still bare bones. Not the soft white-feathered ones she had imagined.

"You're not going to be an angel." Souko and the creature growled at the same time.

"You have to much hatred in your past." Souko snarled. Amu turned to Souko, outraged by her attitude towards Amu's attempt. The boned wings became sharp; her hair became the patchy-five-year-old cut and her eyes turned black.

"Why do you detest me trying?" Amu growled.

"I didn't even think you could change that easily." Souko admitted. "Well, now you know that if you can visualize it you can be it."

Amu opened her mouth to speak, but Souko cut her off.

"Shape-shifting is for shape-shifters. Not our kind." Souko stated.

"What is our kind?" Amu grumbled.

Souko stared at her, but never answered.

"Let's see how long you can keep up this change." Souko smirked and then jumped into the rafters.

The door began to shake. Amu felt herself changing back.

"You're going to be facing scarier things. Don't lose focus." Souko demanded. Amu got concentrated again. She started strong.

However, this time when the door flew open Amu flew into the rafters with Souko. They looked down and Ikuto walked in.

"I thought you lost him." Souko whispered.

"So did I." Amu said quietly.

Ikuto walked towards the book.

"He can't open the book." Souko panicked.

"Why not?" Amu asked, but she was already getting ready to grab it.

"He'll see your future." Souko exclaimed.

"He is your son." Amu reminded Souko. "So what are you going to do?"

"He can't touch the book." Souko wasn't herself anymore. Her eyes glowed red and she licked her lips. She charged at Ikuto.

"No." Amu breathed and dove through the air.

Amu landed right behind Ikuto and took the slam from Souko for him, but the force released threw him.

"Souko, Listen to me." Amu begged as Souko stalked towards Ikuto.

"Amu, what is she doing?" Ikuto asked as he back up.

Amu didn't have time to answer because Souko was heading start for him with her claws arched perfectly to kill something.

Amu beat Souko to Ikuto.

"Back off." Amu said, but it didn't sound like Amu, nor did it sound like the creature from her dream.

"A-Amu?" Souko and Ikuto whispered at the same time. Souko's eyes stopped glowing and she was backing away. Amu didn't have any common sense left.

She flapped her wings and they felt heavier, but she didn't pay much attention until she crashed into Souko and saw the black feathers explode around them. They both landed on the ground. Souko stood up immediately, but Amu stayed sitting on the ground shaking her head.

"How many . . . Things do I have?" Amu cried. Souko turned to Ikuto.

"Leave." She commanded. Ikuto stared at Amu and then nodded when she didn't say anything.

"You can't talk to him during these nine . . . eight days." Souko ordered when Ikuto left.

"Why?" Amu mumbled.

"He's the reason why you have that half-way form." Souko mumbled in disgust. "Part of your features were angelic and then have were devilish."

Amu had had enough. She stood up on her shaky legs and turned towards Souko.

"What am I?" She demanded.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	11. Time To Forget

**Here is the next Chapter! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What am I?" She demanded.

Souko breathed and then turned away.

"Change and keep it longer without the slightest change." Souko demanded and then headed to the rafters.

Amu changed, like she was asked, but she got in Souko's way.

"What am I?" She demanded angrier.

"Keep your change without anger." Souko commented and then tried to go around, but Amu wouldn't let her.

"Answer my question." Amu was hovering right in front of Souko.

"I can't tell you until your book has a title." Souko said, but Amu knew she was lying. She glared at Souko and then landed on the dance floor.

Amu sat on the ground and started to think of all the possibilities of what she could be.

"You aren't even close." The creature's voice told her ever time she thought of something.

"Hey can you tell me?" Amu asked the voice.

"Yes, but with that knowledge with come the rest of your powers and right now you can't handle it." The creature told her.

Amu sighed and then looked at the clock. It was five minutes until second period.

"I'm going to be late." Amu screamed. She grabbed the book and ran out of the room.

"Amu we're not done yet." Souko called.

"Yes, we are." Amu told her and then slammed the door behind her without touching it.

"How did I do that?" Amu said staring at the door.

However, no voice answered her. She looked around and noticed she was still in her form. She concentrated and then felt herself shift back in to her most comfortable form, her human form.

Amu ran the rest of the way. She ran the maze of hallways, the vast garden, and into her room. She took off her black blouse and realized she had ripped it when the bony wings came out of her back. She put on a new black blouse, grabbed her schedule and then ran out of her dorm.

She fell to the ground the minute she was out her door. However, this time someone was there.

"Sorry." Ikuto said as he helped her up.

"I should apologize to." Amu blushed, "About what happened earlier."

"It's not a big deal." He told her and then dropped her hand. Amu nodded and felt disappointed that he didn't find what happened in the dance room a big deal.

She was walking slightly behind Ikuto. She only started to feel out of place when three guys and five other girls walked up to greet Ikuto. However, when they all ignored Amu she felt embarrassed.

She walked around the group and mumbled a good bye to Ikuto. She felt a pair of eyes on her, but didn't turn around. She looked at her schedule and then head to the third floor of the school.

She was looking at all the class numbers until she came to room 319 at the end of the hall. She walked in and felt very confused. There were no desks anywhere.

"You must be Amu Hinamori." A woman said from behind her.

"Yes." Amu said and turned around to see a tall woman with long black hair in a ponytail.

"Well, in my class I enjoy sitting on the ground and then standing if you don't listen." The woman gave Amu a cruel smile. "And you're early."

"I was put in an awkward situation." Amu murmured.

The woman smiled understandingly, "Well look around and figure out where you want to sit. I don't have an preference."

Amu nodded her head and headed towards the windows. She sat on the windowsill. She stared at the brick walls surrounding the school. The teacher came over and looked at what she was staring at.

"You know, a caged bird always sings the sweetest." She said sadly.

"That's because it has nothing else to live for. No flying." Amu whispered.

"Pardon me." She asked.

"Nothing." Amu smiled. A bell rang twice and then people started to trickle in. Amu watched the faces of the students coming in and then sitting in clumps around the spacious room.

It was twenty minutes passed the last bell before the teacher started and the only person Amu recognized was Utau, but she was sitting with two other girls from this morning and she felt out of place.

"Well I'd like to introduce a new student." The teacher said in a bubbly tone.

Everyone in the room perked up and looked around, but no one seemed to notice Amu sitting on the windowsill.

"Amu. Can you come down from there?" The teacher asked and looked up at the second row of windows to look at Amu. Amu smiled and jumped to the ground.

"I'm Amu." She stated.

The teacher asked for any question and everyone raised his or her hand. The teacher pointed at one of the girls sitting with Utau.

"What's your secret?" She asked and then their group giggled. Amu felt like backing into a hole.

"Introduce your self." The teacher scolded.

"Oh, I'm Saaya." She said.

"I'm not going to answer your question." Amu heard the creature use Amu's mouth to speak its opinion.

"Amu." The teacher exclaimed. "Answer the question."

Amu gave the teacher a look and then she glared at Saaya.

"I don't know." Amu growled. It wasn't technically a lie.

Amu didn't want to answer any questions because she figured they all revolve around what she was. So, she ignored the teacher and jumped to the windowsill again.

This vocals class was boring. She spent half the class on one person and then the other half on another. Amu felt like she should have just left because there was any point. By the time the teacher got to Amu's name she would be dead if Souko didn't think she was suitable to live in this life.

Amu dreaded that day, but something was telling her that day was never going to come and that scared her even more.

It was lunch and Amu didn't know if she really wanted to go to the cafeteria. So she went to the garden. She wasn't really sure why because Tadase was most likely there, but she didn't know where else to go.

She walked into the garden and then hid in the nearest tree. She ended up falling asleep. A screeching bell woke her up. She wondered was she was until she remembered that it was most likely forth period. She raced to the second floor.

She walked down the hall and came to room 208. It was at the opposite side of the school compared to her vocals class. This room wasn't as spacious as the other room because this room didn't have the second row of windows it only had one and there were chairs in neat rows.

She wandered around the room and looked at all the instruments. She picked up a violin and plucked on of its strings.

"Its out of tune." Amu spoke to the empty room. It surprised her that the room was empty because the bell rang.

"Class is over." Someone said by the door. Amu turned around and saw one of the boys from this morning standing there.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Forth finished about five minutes ago." He told her. Amu nodded her head and grabbed a bow.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

Amu shrugged her shoulders and started to tune the violin.

"I wouldn't touch that violin." The boy warned.

"Why?" Amu asked

"Because," The boy looked down the hall. "Never mind I'm Kukai by the way."

"Amu." Amu smiled

"I know. Ikuto told me." Kukai smiled like he was hiding something and then they heard the anger voice.

"Who's touching my violin?" They screamed.

"Well I warned you." Kukai waved and then ran away.

Ikuto came barging into the room and stared at Amu's back. Amu had finished tuning the violin and was playing 'Minuet' from her memory.

"You shouldn't touch my violin without asking." Ikuto said and then he sat down in a chair and listened.

"Mm." Amu hummed and she focused on her playing.

It wasn't long before the song was over and then Amu put the violin down. She moved across the room the grand piano. She played A major scale with a double octave and then told her self the piano needed tuning. She walked over and wrote a note on the teacher's desk.

"How can you tell?" Ikuto asked as he brushed his fingers over the keys.

"Get your violin." Amu said. Ikuto obeyed.

Amu played a G. Then Ikuto played his open G-string.

"Your right. It's flat." Ikuto said with astonishment. Amu smiled.

"Of course I'm right." Amu stuck her tongue out at Ikuto.

"Oh, someone's full of herself." Ikuto teased and put the violin down. He chased after Amu.

They raced around chairs and instruments. Amu was laughing her head off. They were playing tag in the music room until Amu was finally tired. Ikuto grabbed Amu and hugged her to him.

Suddenly, Amu remembered what Souko told her about staying away from Ikuto. Amu started to struggle. When she was finally free she raced to the other side of the piano. She chose to ignore Souko. Ikuto tried to get her, but it was no use. Amu was light on her feet and laughed ever time Ikuto fell on his face.

Ikuto grabbed her and was hugging her again, but this time they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ikuto are you there?" It sounded like Saaya to Amu, but she wasn't sure.

"Hide." Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear and she shivered, but did as she was told. She hid under the desk.

"Yeah." Ikuto called as he pretended to put away some of the instruments. Amu saw Saaya saunter in.

"We've never done it in here before." Saaya cooed. Amu froze. She felt like she had no one to trust anymore.

She looked under the desk and saw they were far enough away.

"And we aren't going to." Ikuto stated. Amu relaxed a little, but notice they were getting closer to her hiding spot.

"Ah, why?" Saaya tried to cry. "Is the new girl getting to you to?"

"I've known her since I was little." Ikuto told her.

"Oh, so you shouldn't care." Saaya said happily and Amu saw their feet really close to each other. "So, are you going to kiss me, or am I going to have to kiss you?"

Ikuto didn't say anything, but then all Amu heard was sounds of their making out. Amu knew she shouldn't feel upset because Ikuto has just seen her after a long separation. So, what was she thinking?

She put a hand over her mouth, so she wouldn't cry. She peaked around the desk and saw the door was open. She ran to the door and looked back at Ikuto so he could see her face.

They were sitting in a chair. Saaya's back was to Amu, but Ikuto could see her face. He looked like he forgot she was there and that hurt here even more. She raced out of the room, but not before hearing him whisper, "Amu."

She was gone. The creature was right, she couldn't trust anyone, but she hadn't heard the creature's comments in a while and it kind of bothered her. She ran to her dorm. She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't stop and she wouldn't.

She ran into the front door of her dorm and then out the back door. She ran up the stairs to the roof. She quickly surveyed the area and changed. Her bony wings were out and she took to the sky. It was a cloudy day. So, Amu hid in the clouds.

"I told you." The creature scolded.

"I know." Amu whispered softly. Amu flew passed the brick walls of the school and headed towards the hospital.

She knew the minute she heard alarms going off that escaping from the school was harder than it seemed, but Amu never intended to escape. She was going to come back after she cleared her mind of Ikuto, Utau, Souko and Aruto. She was supposed to forget about them anyway.

She landed near the hospital and then undid her change.

"What are you going to do?" The creature asked her.

"I'm going to forget." Amu stated and then walked into the hospital.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	12. Two Becomes One

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Even if it was only one, I'm sooo happy!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Amu walked into the hospital and went straight to the receptionist. The woman behind the desk looked up with a friendly smile.

"May I see . . ." Amu realized for the first time that she didn't know the doctor's name.

"I'm Amu." She said, trying a different angle, "May I speak to the doctor in charge when I was here?"

The woman nodded and typed feverously on her keyboard. She pushed away from the desk and ran to the phone. She paged the doctor and then she asked Amu to wait.

Amu wandered over to the chairs and then sat down. She stared at the white walls and thought about all the times she tried to escape when she was younger. There weren't many times, but enough to put locks on her doors, both inside and outside her door.

When she got bored of think of her past, she thought of what forced her to come here.

_"I told you."_ The creature said smugly.

Amu shook her head trying to rid her mind of the voice she didn't want to hear right now.

"Excuse me." The receptionist called. Amu turned to her, "You can go now. The doctor will meet you in your old room."

Amu thanked her without a smile and ran to her old room.

When she walked in the door, the doctor and the nurses who preformed various tests on her were waiting in the room.

"Have you decided to help me?" The doctor smirked.

"Hardly." Amu spoke coldly, "I want to forget what I was supposed to forget."

"You mean, Ikuto and his family." The doctor clarified and stood up. He walked circles around Amu. It made her feel like he was stalking his prey.

"Yes." Amu answered.

The doctor sat back down with a satisfied look on his face, "I don't think so. They unintentionally created more sadness in your life and it would go against my plans if I erased them from your mind."

Amu scowled at him. She should have known that was going to be his answer. However, when she tried to leave the nurses wouldn't let her.

"How did you get here?" The doctor inquired.

"I walked." Amu lied.

"I find that highly unlikely because that school has a security system like you wouldn't believe. No one is allowed in or out without signed permission." The doctor countered and then repeated his question.

_"Don't tell him."_ The creature screamed and Amu cringed. The creature's voice was painful in that instant.

"I." Amu tried to say, but the creature was trying to keep her mouth shut.

_"Why?"_ Amu thought to the creature in her mind.

_"You can't let him know how much control you have."_ The creature explained.

Amu felt the pressure on her mouth ease and then the doctor gave her a questioning look.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with concern, but Amu knew it was for his experiment not for her as a person.

"Yes." Amu answered and tried to push passed the nurses.

"No, you can't go until you answer my questions." The doctor sneered.

Amu stopped trying, but she didn't turn around as she mumbled, "What?"

"What do your wings look like?" The doctor asked and then the nurse in front of Amu brought out a pencil and paper.

"Bones." Amu cringed because the creature screamed at her again. It was telling her to tell him nothing.

"Excellent." The doctor seemed pleased, "Now, how did you get here?"

"I flew." Amu cringed again, but this time the doctor grabbed her hair and gave it a yank.

"Amazing." The doctor whispered into Amu's ear in a seductive way. Amu felt like throwing up.

"Does your mind have two parts or has it become one?" The doctor whispered again. Amu cringed away, but she couldn't go far with the doctor holding her.

Amu was confused. Wasn't the doctor her father? So, why was he acting this way?

Amu never answered the doctor because her mother ran into the room and knocked Amu away from the doctor. At first, Amu thought she did it to protect Amu, but when Amu stood up to thank her. Midori was glaring at Amu.

"Stay away from her." Midori whined and then clung to the doctor. Amu started to wonder what kind of drug the doctor used to change her mother so much.

Amu tried to escape out of the door, but the nurses block her way, again. She glanced around the room and passed the window. She looked at her mother and the doctor. They were arguing and paying little attention to Amu.

She ran at the window and jumped through it. She expected glass, but the window was open. It took her a minute to concentrate and pull her wings out, but it happened just in time. Amu sped to the clouds so she wouldn't cause too much of a commotion.

She hovered in the clouds looking down for a moment. When everyone that saw her calmed down and went back to their routine, Amu flew back to the school. However, half way there Souko appeared and stopped her.

"What are you doing? Besides causing panic in the school." Souko scolded.

"I went to the hospital." Amu stated in an uncaring tone.

"Why?" Souko asked.

"To visit my mother." Amu lied and Souko knew it, but she let it by.

"If you want to know how your mother is then just ask me." Souko put her hand out with her palm facing down. She mumbled something and then a pool formed in between them. Souko dropped her hand and then pictures leaked into the puddle. First, the hospital room appeared and then slowly to figures appeared. Eventually, Amu could tell they were Midori and the doctor.

Amu wanted to throw up again. She felt like she just walked in on her mother having sex with the doctor. But, she didn't walk in on them, she just happened to chose the wrong time to spy on them. She looked away from the puddle.

"I've seen enough." Amu coughed awkwardly.

"I hope this isn't a surprise." Souko asked.

"It's not, but I was kind of hoping I was imagining it." Amu whispered.

"Why don't you just do that to know what they are going to do next?" Amu asked after a moment of silence.

"I can only do this with permission." Souko stated.

"A dead person needs permission?" Amu was shocked.

"Yes, there are Kings, Queens, and Judges in the supernatural places." Souko pointed out.

Amu just looked at Souko with confusion. Now there was suddenly a whole new world Amu was part of.

Souko sighed and then decided to tell Amu.

"There's Heaven and Hell. Those supernatural places are where dead beings go, but can't leave. Haven is a place in the middle, only for supernatural beings and this is where the judges, kings and queens are." Souko said. Amu nodded to acknowledge she understood.

"Judges determine whether a person or supernatural being is worthy enough to go to Heaven. There are three judges, Supreme, and then two minor judges. Minor judges handle humans and then the supreme judge handles the supernatural beings." Souko watched Amu, but Amu was still paying attention.

"Kings and Queens are royal-like beings in haven with a lot of authority. Queens are Guardian Angels, and then Kings are Arch Angels. They set the rules that make a person eligible for heaven or hell." Souko finished.

"Has a 'queen' ever been an arch angel?" Amu asked.

"No." Souko stated.

"What are you?" Amu asked.

"I'm a guardian angel without authority." Souko replied, "But you won't become what I am, anymore. However, the Kings and Queens are interested in you, so they allow me to watch over you." Souko explained. Amu finally felt like she was getting some answers.

"Why can you determine my death?" Amu asked.

Souko looked at her and then looked back towards the school.

"It's time to go." Souko avoided the question.

"You can't." Amu stated smugly.

"I can." Souko glared at Amu and then Amu remembered how much Souko didn't accept Amu's presence on earth or maybe it was just near her children.

"Then why?" Amu countered.

Souko shoved her palm at Amu and then a star glowed.

"Because Judges gave me permission with this seal." Souko growled.

She pointed at the school, "Now, go fix that problem."

Amu glared at Souko and then mumbled a 'thanks' before tearing threw the sky towards the school. She didn't like how much tension built up as their conversation continued. Something felt off.

Amu flew over the school wall and then headed straight to her dorm. She was hovering over the roof when she noticed the alarms stopped. She heard shuffling and then saw Utau and Ikuto run to the roof of the dorm. She glared at them even though she knew they couldn't see through the clouds.

She flew towards the old school instead. She landed and changed back to human. She walked through the old gate and entered the garden. Tadase appeared right beside her the minute she walked in.

"Were you the reason the alarm went off?" He sneered.

Amu just shrugged and walked faster. He stopped following.

"You know that's the first time they pulled the lock down alarm for an escaping student." Tadase said as she walked away. What he said next stuck with her, but she didn't stop as he yelled, "You must be something pretty messed up to have to Judges spying on you all the time."

Amu ran to her dorm. She noticed that Ikuto and Utau were still looking in the sky, but she didn't bother talking to them. It was late and Amu was tired. There was too much information to digest in one day.

She walked into her dorm, slammed the door shut and then wandered into her room. She flopped onto her bed and then started to dream of her other half.

_The creature was confined to a piece of stone._

_"What's wrong?" Amu yelled._

_The creature moved her head to the side and looked in shock at Amu._

_"The stone is your frozen soul." The creature explained as she started to fade into the stone._

_"Be prepared for great amounts of pain." The creature's legs and arms disappeared and then Amu's arms and legs charged into the creature's form._

_"Don't forget your promise, don't kill yourself when the pain comes." The creature told her as the rest of its body fades. Amu's body charges to the creature's form._

_"What's happening?" Amu screamed._

_"The finally step of our change." It said as the head disappeared and then Amu knew the answer as she spoke the words herself._

_"We're becoming one." Amu shuddered as her face changed._

Amu sat up in her bed, examined herself only to find she was still in her human form and then gripped her head. She fought to not scream out in pain. The pain started in her head, but started to fade down to her chest. Amu gripped the bed sheets and thrashed. The pain spread around her body and then would fade.

It seemed like hours before the pain finally disappeared. Amu was covered in sweat as she panted and tried to walk to her bathroom. It was painful to walk to the bathroom, but Amu managed.

She turned on the water, undressed and then she reached her limit. She sat on the tile floor and let the cold water run down her body and sooth lingering pain. She was surprised when she heard her alarm clock beep because it was scheduled to go off at 7 in the morning. She thought it was later than 7.

She finished her shower as best she could without standing too long. She stepped out of the shower and all most collapsed on to the ground, but she caught herself on the sink.

Pain ripped through her body.

"It must come in waves." Amu panted to herself.

Amu struggled to walk over to her dresser without crimpling over in pain, but she did it. She was proud of her pain tolerance, but this was just crazy. It felt like someone was shooting her repeatedly at point-blank range.

She managed to get on a skirt, but she knew she wouldn't have the energy to button up a blouse, so she threw on a black sweater that was just a little too big. The sleeves covered her hands and the bottom hem almost went over her skirt.

Was she even in the right room? She wondered to her self. However, when she walked out of the room she knew she was. She shrugged her shoulders and then noticed the pain was gone, completely. She knew better than to push her luck, but she couldn't help but jump up and down happily. She was though, happy to have no text books to carry around.

She heard a bell in the distance and realized she was going to be late, but she couldn't run, she didn't want to in case she fell over in sudden pain. She didn't want to create a scene.

"I guess I'm going to have to be late." Amu mumbled as she stalked out of the dorm room. She forgot to brush her hair; she realized when she passed a mirror in the hall. She stopped and then threw it up in a messy bun.

She walked casually to class. She knocked on the door and then walked in. She looked around and then remembered one more detail.

She had first period free.

Amu sighed and then walked out. She sat in the elevator and then a wave of pain washed over her. She pressed the ground level button, but when the door beep to announce their arrival Amu quickly pressed to roof button and the tried to keep the doors closed. Her pain hadn't finished even when she got to the roof.

She stumbled out of the elevator and then collapsed onto the ground. She gripped her sides and stayed like that until the pain wave passed. She heard the elevator beep again and then Amu quickly sat up and leaned against the edge of the wall surrounding to roof.

She saw Utau walk out of the elevator.

"Are you okay?" she asked and ran over. Amu was skeptical about Utau's friendliness, but accepted it nonetheless. She needed a friend right know.

"I've been better." Amu joked as best she could.

"Why did you just stay in bed?" Utau asked.

"I don't want to let this conflict with my life, like it has in the past." Amu said weakly. Utau understood.

"Okay, then you have to come and sit with me at lunch. Maybe if you're there then Saaya with go bother someone else." Utau grumbled.

"I thought she was your friend?" Amu asked.

"No, she's Ikuto's latest toy and she twirled around his finger like a top." Utau joked, but at the mention of Saaya and Ikuto made Amu remember yesterday. Amu smiled trying to pretend it meant nothing to her, but it was a lie.

It seemed to mean more than Amu ever wanted at the moment.

"If your there he might force her to leave anyway." Utau stated, but she wasn't looking at Amu. So, she missed Amu's hurt expression.

The bell rang and Utau pulled Amu to her feet.

"Let's go." Utau smiled at Amu. Amu smiled weakly, but she followed behind Utau with confidence. The pain was gone, for now.

The class went by slowly, and Amu kept telling herself to apologize for skipping out on Souko, but something told her Souko already knew the reason. When class was over Utau ran over.

"Come on." She said happily.

They were at the cafeteria doors when Utau stopped and turned around.

"Some people don't care if you know their secret, so they let their 'true colours shine' during lunch." Utau explained nervously, "So don't let them scare you off."

Amu nodded her head, and then they walked in.

There weren't many people in their real forms, but the ones that were shocked Amu.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Thanks again for the reviews! :)**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	13. With Power Comes Pain

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Love them all! :) Gives me encouragement! :P  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Amu looked around. There were really only five people changed and they were sitting in a fountain in the middle of the cafeteria.

"That's Saaya and her followers." Utau whispered and gestured to the five people lounging in the fountain.

Amu walked by with Utau. They were just passed the fountain when a wave of water fell onto Amu. Amu whipped around. Saaya and her followers had mermaid tails. At first, Amu was taken back, but then she put her hand in the water.

"What are you going to splash us?" They mocked and act scared.

"No." Amu started and her eyes turned into the eyes of cat.

"Amu, relax." Utau tried to calm her down.

"I'm going to cook your fish scales." Amu's eyes faded to black and the water around Saaya started to boil and bubble. Saaya shrieked. Amu yanked her hand out of the water and looked around in a daze. What had she done? She could hardly remember.

Everyone looked at her like she was a freak and she felt like she was. But then everyone covered their ears. Two of Saaya's followers opened their mouths and then screamed. It felt someone was cut Amu's head in half, but she didn't show it in her expressions.

Everyone was staring at Amu. She ran out of the building, through the forest path connecting the dorms and school and she could hear Utau following. Just as she reached the edge of the forest path she pulled out her wings. They felt lighter, but Amu ignored it as she leaped into the sky. She flew into the clouds and just hovered waiting for someone to come and help her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Utau was running through the forest path. She heard shuffling and then stopped. Ikuto jumped out of the tree.

"Didn't you see Amu?" Utau puffed.

"No." Ikuto stated and then stretched.

"We're supposed to watch her." Utau reminded.

"You looked like you were doing a fine job." Ikuto said and then yawned.

"Well, she's gone now." Utau mumbled.

"Why did she run from the school?" Ikuto asked.

"Everyone was surprised to see her practically cook Saaya in the fountain." Utau smiled a bit.

Ikuto looked shocked and then started to think aloud. "She shouldn't be able to do that. She classified as a guardian angel, like mom. But Amu has her wings removed, or something like that." Utau just watched him.

"Can guardian angels control elements?" Ikuto asked.

"Nope, if they have authority they should only be able to see the future or past. They can read-minds selectively as well, but they usually leave that to the supreme judge." Utau commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu was trying to calm down. She decided to get her book from her dorm room and then fly to the old school. She walked through the maze of halls and then she reached the dance room.

There was no hesitation when she walked in this time because she expected Souko to be waiting. Sure enough, Souko was standing at the far edge of the room. Amu walked in and slammed the door shut.

Souko spun around and looked at Amu with surprise.

"What have you done?" Souko commanded an answer.

"I don't know." Amu pleaded. "One minute I'm walking by the mermaid fountain, the next I'm drenched and then my mind went blank. I think I burned Saaya, though."

"The Kings, Queens and even the Judges aren't happy. The Judges favoured you to live, but now it might not be in your favour." Souko exclaimed.

"I need your help." Amu stated. Souko just gave her a look that said, _'Obviously'_.

"No one knows what you are. You, like me, were created, not born into this supernatural world. So our classification is guessed and usually not accurate." Souko stated more to herself, but Amu heard.

"They think you're a guardian angel, but that can't be if you can burn someone." Souko said.

"We have seven more days before your judgment day." Souko said and then paced around the room.

Amu put the book on the ground and opened it. The pages filled with pictures of days here. However, she came to a page that stayed blank for a while and then words bleed onto the page.

It read: "Your Change."

The next page was filled with pictures of Amu's dream. Then the next page was today. Amu shut the book and then Souko stopped looking over her shoulder.

"Interesting." Souko commented. "Let me see your wings."

Amu concentrated and then at the last minute thought of the Star on Souko's palm by accident.

Amu felt the ground shake and then Souko gasped.

"Why can't you just do as I say for once?" Souko exclaimed as Amu opened her eyes.

There was a five-pointed star drawn around Amu. Souko was hovering above it. Each tip was a different colour and then the center pentagon was black.

"What is this?" Amu asked.

"Its the seal I placed on you yesterday." Souko admitted.

Amu looked around and was confused.

"I thought no one knew what I was." Amu exclaimed.

Souko looked ashamed of herself for being caught in a lie.

"Only the students around you, like Ikuto and Utau, think that is true." Souko admitted.

"Then what is this?" Amu gestured to the star around her.

"It's the seal placed on you to control your powers." Souko stated, "But, apparently, you can break it with enough emotions."

Amu sighed and tried to step out of the middle but it wouldn't work.

"I'm going to explain thing to you." Souko said and then Amu calmed down.

"The red tip is your fire, the green top is your wind, the blue is your water, the yellow is your earth, the purple tip is your positive spirit and the black center is your negative spirit." Souko commented.

"When the time comes and the doctor shows you the Nega Crystal you must use your positive spirit to break it. If you use you negative spirit then the crystal will kill you and give the doctor immortality and extreme powers." Souko said.

"Focus on your fire and don't freak out when the star changes." Souko ordered.

Amu focus on fire and felt the heat. She opened her eyes and saw that the pentagon was red and the red tip became black. It startled Amu at first, but she kept her concentration. Amu shifted through all her areas of power, but stayed away from her negative spirit.

"Now let me see you wings." Souko smiled.

Amu was concentrating on her positive spirit and it was the hardest one because there weren't many positive memories that didn't lead to her negative spirit. Heavily feather wings broke out of Amu's back. She stared at them in awe.

They were glowing a soft ivory light and they were bigger than her bone wings. They looked as soft as clouds and they were as white as clear snow. Amu giggled with excitement, but the change was too tiring to keep for long.

The door began to shake and Amu had to fight to keep her wings out. Amu shot into the rafters as the door swung open. Souko had disappeared and Amu was losing her concentration. Slowly the white feathers fell and then evaporated into dust before they reached the ground. Amu wanted to know why she could get white wings now, but not before.

Ikuto was standing under her. She wished he didn't come. She didn't need this. She almost forgot about the waves of pain, but the pain tore through her body her wings disappeared and her gripped the rafter. The feathers fell further before they would disappear and finally Ikuto noticed them falling. He looked up and saw Amu sitting on a rafter almost falling over she was in so much pain.

Ikuto didn't waste anytime as he jumped into the rafters and scared Amu.

"What?" She tried to say.

"You missed forth again." Ikuto told her and went to pick her up but she pushed him away and then fell to the ground, but she was in too much pain to try and land gracefully.

Ikuto jumped after her and Amu realized that Ikuto had cat ears and a tail. His eyes looked like Amu's when she was changing. She remembered when Tadase called her a cat-freak.

Ikuto caught up to her, grabbed her, flipped over and then landed on the ground. His tail and ears disappeared, but his eyes remained the same. Amu grabbed his shirt and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked panicked.

"I-it hur-hurts." Amu struggled to say. This wave of pain was the most painful and Amu was balancing on a line between conscious and unconscious.

Ikuto thought he might be hurting her, so he set her on her feet, but she toppled over. She screamed and started to cry harder. Ikuto cringed unsure of what he should do.

"I want to die." Amu cried. The pain was horrid, but in the back of her mind she heard the creature telling not to kill herself. Ikuto gripped her shoulders and then sat down with her.

She didn't care what he did at the moment, but she needed someone to watch her and make sure she didn't do anything.

"Do-Don't let me ki-kill my-myself." Amu cringed and then screamed again. She gripped Ikuto's shirt and buried her head in his shoulder. He hugged her tightly, but it felt like a feather compared to the pain breaking her body.

Ikuto couldn't say anything. He was shocked at the turn of events. He just tried to comfort her as she went through this process.

It seemed like days to Amu, but eventually the pain stopped. Amu collapsed into Ikuto. She was dead weight on him and he freaked out.

"Amu?" He called.

"Hm." Amu murmured and her eyelids fluttered open lazily.

"Are you okay?" He asked with urgency.

"Tired." Amu whispered and then snuggled closer to Ikuto. She was curled up on his lap and he put his hand of his face to hide the blush lightly decorating his cheeks.

He coughed awkwardly and picked her up. He carried her to her room, but realized he didn't have a key to get in and Amu was sleeping. He had no choice, but to take her to his room.

It was smaller than Amu's room. One bedroom, one bathroom, but it had the living room with a fireplace and it had the kitchenette. He put her on his queen sized bed and then pulled the comforter over her. He wandered out into the living room and slept on the couch.

Screaming in his room waked him up. He ran to his door and saw Amu clinging to a pillow crying when she wasn't screaming. Ikuto walked over and patted her head. She stopped for a minute and recognized him. She dropped the pillow and clung to Ikuto.

"Amu, are you okay?" He asked her, but she went limp.

"Amu." He called and shook her a little.

"Amu!" He exclaimed and then checked her pulse. It was wildly pumping. He relaxed a little, but he was still worried.

There was a knock on his door. He placed Amu under the covers and walked over to the door.

"Yes?" He asked when he opened the door.

"Are you going to come to class today?" Utau asked.

"No." Ikuto answered and then saw Souko walking down the hall.

Utau nodded and then walked by Souko with her head down. Souko walked passed Ikuto and went to Amu's room.

"She not there." Ikuto stated. Souko looked at him.

"Where is she then?" She asked.

"In here." Ikuto stepped away from the door.

Souko walked in and thanked him.

"Why is she here?" Souko asked, but she sounded like a protective mother.

"I couldn't open her door and she was screaming in pain." Ikuto stated as he watch Souko look Amu over.

"Have they changed their minds?" Ikuto asked.

"You know that's highly unlikely." Souko stated, "If fact the Judges have started to side with the Kings and Queens."

"What?" Ikuto demanded to know.

"She almost killed another supernatural." Souko stated. Ikuto seethed in silence as he waited for his mother to finish.

Amu woke up as Souko stood up. She looked around in a daze.

"Where am I?" Amu asked looking between Souko and Ikuto.

"In my room." Ikuto answered. Amu quickly remembered everything and then she started to glare at Ikuto.

"Don't worry we did nothing." Ikuto looked away.

"I wasn't worried." Amu spat.

"Easy now." Souko said calmly.

Amu looked at Souko and then got up. Ikuto was at her side in an instant.

"I won't fall." Amu said.

Ikuto nodded and said nothing she marched to the door.

"How long was I asleep for?" Amu asked.

"Just through the night." Ikuto told her.

Amu thanked him coldly and then left. Souko was close behind her. When Amu was gone Ikuto hit the wall, clearly, ashamed of himself.

Amu was marching out of the dorm when Souko stopped her.

"I have something to show you." Souko told her. Amu nodded and followed Souko.

They were heading back towards Amu's dorm, but they stopped at Utau's dorm. Souko gave three quick knocks and then the door opened.

Utau was sitting at a table with her eyes closed. She was mumbling to herself.

"Take her hands and just watch." Souko whispered and then pushed Amu at the table.

Amu sat down and then put her hands in Utau's. Images flashed before her.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Thanks again for the reviews! :)**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	14. Reasons Behind His Hate

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter . . .  
**

**From: _Nori Tsuki-Hime . . . :)_  
**

**Enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

The room around Amu disappeared and she was standing alone, but then a man appeared. He was hunched over looking in a box. Then the area around filled with colour and Amu recognized the room. It was her old hospital room and that box was under her bed. She found it one day, but the doctor almost killed her that day because he didn't want her near it.

Amu was paralyzed for right now; she could only watch the events.

The man started smile and then he started to cackle.

"I have it." He laughed evilly. "I finally have it."

The man brought a black star shaped crystal out of the box. Even though Amu wasn't really there she felt the crystal calling her and it confused her.

The man sighed and put the crystal back in the box. When he closed the lid the calling abruptly stopped.

"Now, I need the key." The man mumbled. He unknowingly turned towards Amu and she would have fell back in shock if she could have moved. He was a younger version of the doctor, but almost identical. The only thing different was the doctor looking after Amu had wrinkles and gray hairs showing his stress through the years.

This doctor had chocolate brown hair styled to make him look professional. When he took pacing steps towards Amu she saw his eyes weren't as cold as they were now. They were a warm chocolate brown.

"What made you change so much?" Amu whispered.

There was a knock on the door. The younger doctor ran over to open it. A younger Aruto walked in. Amu became more confused. Aruto looked in the direction of Amu and looked confused, but when the doctor said something Aruto told him he thought he saw someone.

"So, have you been placed yet?" The doctor asked.

"Hardly. My father doesn't think I'm ready for the job." Aruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

The doctor scowled, but moved on to a more pressing topic it seemed as they got closer and started to whisper, but Amu still heard them.

"How are we going to get the key?" The doctor whispered urgently.

"We can't." Aruto spoke, "I was looking through a book and the key can only be created."

"I thought it was an object." The doctor stated.

"No, it's a supernatural being." Aruto sighed.

Both men became quiet as they thought. The doctor was the first to speak.

"How are we going to create it?" The doctor asked.

"It's supposed to be half- Guardian angel and half- Arch angel." Aruto told him.

The doctor smiled at Aruto and then Aruto glared.

"No way in hell." Aruto exclaimed.

They started to argue back and forth about whether or not they should use someone Aruto knew.

"I'm the arch angel half and she'll be the guardian half." The doctor pleaded.

"If the others find out you'll have your title and wings stripped, you know." Aruto reminded.

There was another knock was heard from the door, but the door was open. The young woman walked in. It was Souko. She walked over and kissed Aruto on the cheek.

"Just the girl we were talking about." The doctor smiled and then Aruto glared at the doctor.

Souko looked at him with a teasing smile, "Oh, what about?"

"He wants to create the key." Aruto sighed as if he was holding the world up on his shoulders.

"Ah, and you need the genes of a guardian angel." Souko smiled with a tint of disgust, but she hid it well.

The doctor nodded, but Aruto refused. Souko seemed relieved to hear him refuse, but the doctor wouldn't give up.

"Fine." Souko said, "I'll put half my powers in an unknowing human and you can use her."

Souko walked over to a window and pointed to a woman. She mumbled some words and then Souko's wings ripped out of her back. She mumbled some more and they became an ivory circle-shaped crystal. She pointed to the same woman and mumbled some more. The crystal floated down to the woman and merged with her heart.

The woman coughed a bit, but then translucent wings faintly spread behind her and then vanished. The woman came into view for Amu and she recognized her. It was Midori.

"I have no more authority." Souko sighed.

"You didn't have to do that." Aruto sighed sadly.

"Yes, I did because that man," She gestured to the doctor, "Is just using us."

Aruto didn't believe her, but he apologized she had to do that. She gave him another kiss and then she left.

"Happy." Aruto stated roughly.

"Yes, and when you get the school I'll send her there with a child. You must protect it." The doctor said and then the images before Amu started to shatter.

Amu opened her eyes first. She ripped her hands away from Utau and spun to meet Souko.

"What did you see?" Souko whispered kindly, but after what Amu just saw her kindness seemed faked.

"What is Utau?" Amu started on an easier note.

"She's an oracle." Souko stated happily, "They can see the present, past or future of anyone related to the person holding their hands, but you can never now what your going to see."

"Does she see what I see?" Amu asked again.

"No." Souko started to get annoyed when Amu avoided the first question.

"What did you see?" Souko asked again with a more demanding tone.

Amu sighed and remembered what she had seen, "I thought you were created, like me."

Souko silently stared at Amu.

"I understand, now, why you hate me so much. It's not because your son was too close to me. It was because you were a Queen at one point and you side with them, but you had to give up your title to help create me." Amu growled.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"Well, I did." Amu roared.

"Amu, calm down." Utau spoke from behind them.

Amu whipped around, Utau was in Amu's range, now. "Don't tell me to calm down. You are all lying to me."

"I wasn't." Utau smiled, but Amu frowned. She pulled her wings out.

"Souko wasn't created and you have no intentions of actually being friends again, everything was fake." Amu growled.

"Amu you still need my help to control your powers." Souko stated.

"I may need it, but I don't want it." Amu snarled, "You did all this on purpose to create more hate."

Amu opened a window and started to step out of it.

"You are all helping the doctor." Amu screamed and then she jumped out of the window.

Her wings were pitch black and steel-feathered. This was the easiest pair of wings to have out, and Amu knew she was using her negative spirit. She flew to the principal's office window and hovered in front of it.

She tapped on it and the students inside the office freaked out and ran out. Aruto turned around and looked at her with shock. He opened the big window.

"I think your missing a piece of our past." Aruto spoke and then Amu remembered he could selectively read minds.

"Well, mister Supreme Judge." Amu sneered, "You started this, by allowing the doctor to create me."

"But you aren't the key." Aruto spoke.

"Then what am I?" Amu sat on the edge of the window and her wings disappeared.

"A guardian angel." Aruto told her, "That's what you're classified as."

"Stop spewing that shit." Amu spat. "Souko, told me only the students believe that."

Aruto glared at her and then sighed, "Fine, but will you listen to the rest of our past."

Amu stepped into the office, "Of course, but after everything that happened. It will be difficult to say whether or not it's true."

Amu walked around the desk and then sat in a leather chair. She waited for the principal to get comfortable and then he started.

* * *

_(Aruto is talking and thinking here)_

I finally got a meeting with my father, the current Supreme Judge at the time, and I was planning to just take his position and skip all the elections. I succeeded with that part, but then I was filled in by the Kings and Queens that they already knew of the Doctor's plans.

However, they were going to play dumb for a while. Despite knowing this, I never told the Doctor. He finally acquired the key, in another young girl. I stayed silent about everything the Kings and Queens knew because I was still bitter about what Souko did for him to achieve this.

He feed the girl stories of hatred. Soon, she hatred the world, at first it was a mild little hate, but with all the stories and then the nurse proved them correct with all their painful tests. Her once chocolate brown eyes; were black permanently. It showed the Doctor that she had no love in her heart.

They went outside in the middle of the night and he gave her the Nega Crystal. I was there, but I had a new plan. The Kings and Queens watched everything I did, so they were sure I wouldn't lie when I reported back.

She spread her black wings. They were made of steel feathers. She gripped the rock and started to laugh. Everyone was confused, but then she started coughing up blood. She wasn't the right key. He realized that the perfect key would have found the crystal because it should be calling to the key. He realized the perfect key shouldn't be consumed by her negative spirit.

Before she died the Kings and Queens appeared. They thanked me and then save the young girl. They took her wings and the Doctor's, but they forgot the crystal. I didn't know where it went because they sent the Doctor to Hell, but it seemed even Hell refused to take him.

He found the girl again and then the crystal, but the girl was sick. She had a brain tumor and the Kings and Queens put a seal on her. They forgot about the doctor after that, but then you appeared. I think you met the girl he used because that's what started this. Her seal vanished because it touched you. The seal was just keeping her alive at the same age.

The Kings and Queens knew the girl was young so she gave her parents and a little brother. They implanted memories in the girl and her new family and took to ones from her supernatural past. When she died, the Kings and Queens did everything they could to find you and the Doctor, but for some reason it was impossible.

I told them about my deal with the Doctor. So, they calmed down and waited, but they assigned Souko to be your protector, even if she hated the very idea of you near her. She was asked to put the same seal on you as they did with the other girl, Setsuna, but you broke it and even learn to use it. You, Amu, scare them.

* * *

Amu stared at him in shock and wonder. She still wouldn't trust anyone, but she still wondered about the doctor. She was completely shocked to hear that little Setsuna was once what Amu is, but comsumed by her negative spirit.

"He found out I told them everything." Aruto stated, "And now he wants revenge. That's one reason he went after Utau."

Amu sighed and then walked to the window. She spread her wings and took note that they were bones again. She jumped out and then turned to Aruto.

"Thanks." She said and flew away.

"Wait." Aruto called and she did stop, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere to think." Amu shouted and then took off into the clouds.

She flew to the old school. She knew better than to go to the dance rooms because they would go there first, but made she could go to the art rooms. She concentrated on the rooms and let her feet take her to the opposite side of the school compared to the location of the dance rooms.

When she got there, the door was steel. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and put one in the keyhole. She flicked her wrist and then a combination of locks was heard unlocking.

The room was identical to the dance rooms, but there was one big bay window on the parallel wall of the door. Amu was relieved, but wished she had come here first. There was only one small mirror. It was as wide as Amu and as tall as her, but no bigger. Amu sighed with relief.

She suddenly felt really tired. She closed the door and locked it behind her. She walked to the furthest corner and hid behind the curtain on one side of the window. She curled up and fell asleep when she was sure no one could see her from the window.

She had a dream.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Thanks, again . . . for the reviews! :)**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	15. Growing Her Powers With Faia

**Here's Chapter 15!**

**Enjoy~**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . . **

_**addimison2 **_

**:) Thanks!**

**Enjoy . . . again~**

* * *

There was six blocks of ice in a circle around her. One held the creature, but the others were just blocks of ice. It confused Amu's mind.

"What does this mean?" Amu asked to the black space around her.

Suddenly five small voices started talking at once. It was a jumbled mess in Amu's head and it hurt.

"Stop." She commanded. All the voices became silent.

"We are your powers, but we aren't as strong as your negative spirit so we don't have body forms." A soft voice spoke.

Amu looked at the creature and realized the creature represented her negative spirit.

"What happens when you're in the ice?" Amu spoke.

"It means you have earned our respect and we will follow your wishes." The same soft voice answered.

"It means you can control us." Another, harder, voice answered with an obvious tone.

Amu nodded her head. She sat down and thought.

"Why can't you talk to me when I'm awake." Amu asked, she felt silly to be doing this, but it was necessary.

"We aren't as strong." A voice growled. Amu felt heat surround her body when this voice spoke.

"Fire." Amu whispered.

Suddenly a red wisp appeared in front of Amu.

"Can all of you have a human form?" Amu asked.

"No." The red wisp growled and it was the same voice that caused heat to surround Amu.

Amu didn't like the answer; she wanted to see all her possible forms. The red wisp growled and then vanished.

A purple wisp appeared and it had the soft ivory wings Amu had when she changed. Amu looked at the creature and noticed it had the steel wings.

"Wings are the last part of your transformation, but you skipped a couple steps with me." The confident purple wisp told her. "You can use your negative spirit, but beware if your wings change then the crystal will destroy you."

Amu nodded her head. It felt strange to be learning from a wisp with wings.

Amu tried to move, but she couldn't. She looked down and noticed a six-pointed star surrounded Amu. Every tip was a different colour, but the hexagon in the middle was white.

"What?" Amu exclaimed.

"You change the seal on you." The first voice spoke again. "Because, you trying to make all your powers equal."

"White means neutral, it shows through your bone wings." The soft voice spoke again.

Suddenly, all the wisps were floating above their coloured tip.

"If you can make everyone have a body then you can win." They spoke together.

Then everything disappeared.

Amu was alone in a dark space.

"What am I suppose to do?" Amu yelled.

The red wisp appeared again.

"Start with me because you have used me the most." It spoke. Amu nodded.

"Will you look like the creature?" Amu asked.

"Just focus on fire and then I'll change." It answered, "Oh, and her name isn't The creature, it's Kirai. I'm Faia."

Amu nodded and apologized. Faia started to fade.

"What's going on?" She exclaimed.

It wasn't anything important Amu was just waking up.

* * *

Amu looked around it took longer for her to get out of the daze then usual, but she figured it was because she barely felt like she even slept.

_"Practice."_ Faia's voice screamed at Amu. It surprised her, but Amu heard the voice fizzle out at the end. This told Amu the Faia didn't have enough power to last longer than a word.

Amu did as she was told. She was reminded of school when she heard bells, but Amu wasn't going to school. That's where they could find her too easily and she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She didn't want to be judged, even though something told her she would be judge even if she wasn't there to stare at.

Amu concentrated and thought only fire. Her body became warm, but the more she thought the hotter it became. It was almost unbearable.

Amu suddenly thought of the fire in front of her instead of inside her. When she opened her eyes a circle of fire was at her feet. Amu held out her hand and then imagined a ball of fire. It was easier this time.

The ball of fire sat in her hand, but didn't burn her. Amu smiled. She was very proud of herself and she was hardly tired. She concentrated and created two more. It became easier and easier. She decided to move them.

She threw one, but it fizzled out the minute it left her hand. She sighed and then concentrated. Instead of throwing it, she imagined it flying at the wall. She felt weight leave her hands and when she opened her eyes the wall had a burn mark in it. Amu jumped up and down she was so happy with her self.

_"Wings."_ Faia's voice talked. Amu knew Faia was stronger even with just this because Faia could talk one word instead of screaming.

Amu stopped and closed her eyes. First she brought out her bone wings, then she thought of the six-pointed star and then she focused on Faia's energy.

Amu felt her hair grow longer and it was pin-straight. She eyes became an orange-yellow colour. Her body stood taller, she didn't grow, but her posture became proud. Her nails remained the same.

Amu was starting to get tired, but Amu looked around. She still had the bone wings.

_"That's good enough."_ Faia said and then Amu smiled. She was happy, but she was getting exhausted fast.

"I need a clock in here." Amu stated, but then bells rang in the distance, signaling the end of period one. "Bells aren't good enough."

Amu changed back and then fell to her knees.

_"Good job!"_ Faia exclaimed, obviously pleased.

"Thanks, but I have 5 days until Judgment. I don't think I can do this for everyone." Amu said.

_"Don't think like that."_ Faia screamed and her voice seemed to burn Amu's mind.

"I know." Amu sighed when the burning vanished.

Amu suddenly got thirsty, and hunger. Amu growled to herself and cursed.

"I don't want to be seen right now." Amu whispered.

_"Well, stay here you'll die, but if you go out and get enough supplies for five days, I'm sure you'll be fine."_ Faia spoke.

Amu agreed, but then thought of going to the bathroom. She remembered she was in a school, so she ignored the bathroom problem for now.

Amu left her keys and opened a part of the window that took up almost a whole wall. She jumped out and called for her wings. They were bone, but Amu didn't mind.

She went to the clouds and hovered when she was over the school. She was nervous for some reason, but then she remembered most people would be in class. She dropped to the ground and walked in casually because she figured it she tried to hide she'd stick out more than if she pretended nothing was wrong.

She went straight to the cafeteria.

She walked in and was happily surprised to receive no stares. She walked to the line-up for food.

_"Something is off."_ Faia whispered even though she didn't have to.

_"Why because no one stared at me?"_ Amu thought back.

_"Well, yeah. You have to admit, you almost killed a girl yesterday. There should be some staring."_ Faia countered.

Amu agreed and then decided to walk out of the cafeteria, but she stopped just outside of the doors. When she turned around, there was no one in the cafeteria. She walked in again, but this time she was drenched with water.

She looked up and saw Saaya snickering with a bucket in her hand. This was the first time Amu realized there were balconies in the cafeteria.

"Ikuto, look at what I did." Saaya exclaimed with a laugh. She should like a child trying to get praise from her parents.

Amu heard him mumbled like he didn't really care.

"That's what she gets for burning me." Saaya continued to say and with that came a sound of a chair scraping against the floor. Ikuto ran to the edge and looked over the wall.

Amu growling below, but she focused on fire and her clothes dried instantly as the water evaporated. Saaya was left dumbfounded. Amu accidentally changed forms to Faia's form because it was so easy now.

"Amu?" Ikuto called. Amu whipped her head up and her yellow-orange eyes glowed at him.

"Don't you have class?" Amu asked Saaya more than she was asking Ikuto, but he answered.

"I have second free, Saaya has class though." He told Amu, though she really didn't care.

_"Leave, Amu. Someone's coming."_ Faia whispered.

Amu looked behind her and sure enough Souko was there.

"I'm bringing your judgment day up to today." Souko glared at Amu.

"No." Amu and Ikuto yelled at the same time.

"Yes." Souko seethed.

Amu noticed that the cafeteria had no roof, but it was in the middle of the building. Each level had balconies. Amu was going to use this to her advantage.

Amu knew she needed food because this form was to tiring to keep up on an empty stomach. Even now, her bone wings would be too much work. She changed back and this made Souko realize she was even changed in the first place.

"What power was that?" Souko asked.

Amu shrugged her shoulders.

Souko reached for Amu, but she jumped out of the way.

"Let me get food, please." Amu begged with a pant. She didn't realize how tired she was until this point.

Souko was about to disagree, but Ikuto made her as he jumped off to the balcony. He landed with ease and he followed Amu to where food was laying out. He looked behind them and made sure there was enough distance between them and Souko.

"Amu, I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"About what?" Amu asked with some chips in her mouth.

"About the other day in the music room." Ikuto looked away. Amu's eyes darkened.

"Why should you apologize?" Amu asked, but wouldn't let Ikuto answer. "You had a fling with your girlfriend." Amu hissed the word 'girlfriend' unconsciously.

Ikuto tried to say something when he noticed Amu had gathered all her food, but she spoke first.

"It's not like there's anything between us." Amu smiled sadly.

_"Lair."_ Faia said with quiet sadness.

Amu brought out her wings and took to the sky. She looked down and noticed Ikuto looked sad, angry and there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Amu knew better than to go back, but she had a strong urge to find comfort in his arms. She fought with herself.

She thought of fire with wings to distract her, but something clicked. Just before Amu disappeared from Souko and Ikuto's sight, her wings burst into flames and became lightweight. Souko knew what Amu was trying to do, but she curse Amu for even trying because no one has ever succeeded.

_"Awesome!"_ Faia squealed happily.

Amu smiled with a trance of sadness. Her shining wings were beautiful, but the flames on the wings made it easy to spot Amu. So, she landed in the garden.

"Get out!" Tadase exclaimed as he ran to Amu.

"What?" Amu asked.

"You'll kill me precious garden." Tadase demanded and then pushed her towards the iron gates.

Amu didn't need him pushing her as she ran to the school. He was probably going to report to Souko or Aruto and then they'll be here by tonight. Amu sighed.

She went to the art room and sat down.

_"What are you going to do?"_ Faia asked as the third period bell rang.

"Stay here and if they come . . . I don't. I guess I'll cross that bridge when it comes." Amu smiled and then curled up on the floor.

"You need a clock." Faia reminded, but it was too late. Amu was too exhausted even with food and water she still needed sleep.

Amu and Faia seemed to get along better than Kirai and Amu did, but that was beside the point as Amu slid into the black space.

* * *

Faia stood in front of Amu with a smile.

"Thank-you, Amu." Faia said. Her wings glowed with a soft fire. "Use my powers whenever you want."

Faia merged with the ice block without a struggle, but Amu knew that the last time Kirai did that Amu was in pain for most of the day.

Right on cue, pain tore through Amu's back. She felt to her knees and cried. She cried due to a mixture of things. She felt alone, even with her other parts. She wanted to trust someone, but she was afraid of being stabbed in the back and everyone had something that made Amu hesitate. Even Ikuto.

A light rain fell on Amu's back, but she knew it was only in the dream. However, it was still soothing.

"I'll help." A soft voice whispered with sadness.

Amu looked up and stared at the glowing wisp.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**I don't know if this is getting too cheesy . . . :P  
**

**I watched a movie last night and I think it had some really good parts to show development with their love, but still have conflict. It was 'Life as we Know it' . . . Good movie, I cried. :P**

**Thanks again!**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	16. Growing Her Powers With Mizu

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_addimison2_ and _animegurlhawaiistyle_ ! :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The wisp was glowing a soft blue.

"I'm Mizu." She said softly.

"Faia, forget to mention that each power can grow from your emotions." Mizu said. "She was your determination, Kirai was your hate, and I'm your peace."

"You may think your positive spirit is your peace, but . . . I'll let her tell you." Mizu spoke like a mother comforting a scared child.

Amu looked Mizu and then thanked her, but she was too tired to concentrated for long.

"Don't worry. We will train after you sleep." Mizu said and with that everything vanished and Amu fell into a dreamless, but peaceful sleep.

* * *

Amu woke up and it was dark outside. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. There wasn't any dazed phase when she woke. She felt refreshed and ready to go, but she felt like she was forgetting something.

_"Cloc . . ."_ Mizu couldn't even finish the word. It made Amu think she would need more work than Faia. However, Amu understood what she meant. She stood up and walked out.

When Amu was out of the school she ran to the garden gates. She notices vines were holding them shut. The more Amu pulled at them the more they grew, in numbers and in strength. When Amu tried to climb them they would push her off, even if she was ran to a different parts of the fence.

Amu tried flying next. She brought out her bone wings and tried to fly over, but vines shoot up and threw her to the ground. She landed with a thud.

_"Me."_ Mizu managed to yell.

Amu thought of water, calm, quiet, but the under-toe was powerful.

Water started to circle round Amu like a snake. The more Amu thought the faster it spun. She thought of it hitting the fence and it did just that. The vines became sloppy and soggy. Amu noticed that the vines weren't actually vines. They were duplicates made from mud.

Amu smiled and did the same thing at the gate. Each time was easier than the last. She hit the gate one last time before she tried to open the gate. However, the minute she walked into the garden she regretted it. She was attacked from all directions by the mimic vines.

They circled around her like a boa constrictor.

_"Think of before when . . ."_ Mizu couldn't talk for long, but Amu thought she knew what Mizu meant.

Amu thought of the water in the same way as before with the gates, but she didn't think of them hitting anything. The snake-like shapes of water spun around her and eventually all the vines with cut away. Amu was starting to feel the effects of working, but trying to keep a peaceful mind at the same time.

Amu tried something new. She tried taking a step with the water still circling around her. It was hard, but it got easier as she moved through the garden. Occasional vines would shot out, but the barrier of water stopped them.

Amu was at the end of the garden, and she let the water fall away with a tired huff.

_"Excellent."_ Mizu praised. Amu smiled, but she had to think about going to her dorm without making a sound.

Amu was about to walk into the dorm when she remembered she didn't have her keys. Amu sighed and walked around to the back of the dorm building. She called her bone wings and silently hovered by the windows. She looked in each trying to find her room.

She made a mistake, by looking into Ikuto's room because he was gazing out the window with a forlorn look on his face. She ducked out of his view quickly, but he noticed her hair. He ran to the window and yanked it open.

"Amu?" He called with a whisper.

Amu was hiding in a bush beneath his window. She didn't dare move because then the bush would shake. She heard him sigh and then she heard a window close. Amu made another mistake.

She stood up without looking up. The minute she stood up, the bush shook and Ikuto looked down. He wasn't the one who closed the window.

"Amu." He said and didn't hesitate to jump out of the window. This sort of moment reminded Amu of a movie she watched in the hospital. It was a spin-off of Romeo and Juliet.

He landed in front of Amu and immediately pulled her in for a hug. She struggled, but he was stronger.

_"Don't pretend like you don't like it."_ Mizu giggled.

Amu growled slightly and quietly.

"Amu, you have to trust me." Ikuto begged.

"No, I don't." Amu was going against what she really wanted, but she couldn't trust him.

"Please, I'm sorry." Ikuto apologized and then pleaded again.

"Why should I?" Amu stated coldly. Ikuto backed away.

"Because . . ." Ikuto said and looked away.

Amu stared at him and waited for him to continue, but he never did.

"Well done, Ikuto." Souko said as she floated down from the sky.

"See." Amu glared at Ikuto, "You tell her where I am."

Amu felt like crying because she was going to trust him, but now her heart was locked away. She glared at Souko and took off. She still needed a clock, but that could wait. She flew up into the clouds.

She could vaguely see Souko following when she looked back, but then Souko vanished only to reappear in front of Amu.

"Don't blame him." Souko sneered. "He's a lovesick puppy."

Amu scoffed, but her heart softened a bit.

"I told you the judgment would be today." Souko commanded.

"And I told you I didn't agree." Amu countered.

"It doesn't matter what you say." Souko challenged.

Amu glared at her. That hardly seemed fair.

_"Find Aruto."_ Mizu said. Amu listened, but she ignored the fact that Mizu's voice was more powerful in her mind.

Amu looked down and they were near the school. Amu dove and looked for the office window. When she found the large window she struggled to open it. Souko was behind her and coming in fast. Amu looked around and then dropped to the ground.

Souko went through the window like a ghost. She didn't break it.

Amu ran into the school and went to the main office.

"Where's the principal?" Amu exclaimed.

"He should be in the music rooms." The receptionist said, but Amu didn't stay to hear her finish, "He doesn't like to interrupted."

Amu was in the halls. She ran to the cafeteria. She walked in and music flooded into her ears. She ran to the back of the cafeteria and noticed a door was open. She walked to it cautiously. It was a dark room, but the music was coming from it.

Amu stepped in and the music abruptly stopped.

"Who's there?" A voice boomed.

"Amu." Amu spoke.

The lights came on and Aruto was standing in front of a piano.

"What would you like?" He sounded grumpy.

"Souko wants to move my judgment day." Amu spoke quickly, "Can you tell her it's not possible?"

"I'm sorry. The Kings and Queens gave all authority to Souko for this task." Aruto said.

Souko walked in laughing, "That's right, if I feel it's necessary to kill you, then I can kill you."

Amu paled and stared at Souko like she was a deer caught in the headlights.

"Not in here." Aruto said with a sickly tone.

Amu looked at Aruto and then walked outside with Souko.

They were standing face to face. Souko raised her hand and mumbled some words. Amu felt a numb pain in her back, but it vanished after a while.

_"She's trying to take your wings."_ Mizu said.

_"I know."_ Amu thought back sadly.

_"She can't, you know."_ Mizu stated.

_"Why?"_ Amu asked.

_"You change the seal, remember?"_ Mizu reminded.

Amu stared at Souko like she was trying to jump and touch the clouds, without floating.

"What?" Souko puffed after a while.

Souko walked closer to Amu and pulled open the top of her shirt. Souko placed the five-pointed star on the middle of Amu's chest. She mumbled something and then pushed Amu. Amu stepped back and looked down. The six-pointed star was glowing on her chest.

"What?" Souko stumbled backwards.

Amu just buttoned up her shirt.

"Your judgment day." Souko exclaimed.

"Is still the same day." Amu finished with a growl.

Souko nodded numbly.

Amu flew to her dorm building again, but this time she just jumped into the only open window on the third floor. Lucky, it happened to be her room. She grabbed her battery operated alarm clock and jumped out the window.

She flew back to the art room and entered through the bay window. She noticed the clock was flashing 11 o'clock at her. She sighed.

_"You should go to bed."_ Mizu spoke quietly in Amu's mind. Amu did just that.

She curled up in the curtains again and then fell asleep. It was dreamless.

Amu woke up and stared at the clock. It read; 5:00 am. Amu sighed and stood up. She stretched, yawned and then walked over to her food pile. It was mostly dry cereal, but Amu thought if she really wanted something good, then she'd have to leave. She grabbed a handful of Fruit Loops and then sat in the middle of the room.

_"Are we going to train?"_ Mizu asked, her voice sounded tired.

Amu nodded and then stood up.

_"Let's start with transforming."_ Mizu stated excitedly.

Amu laughed, but agreed. She thought of flowing water, the relaxing sound and then the occasional rapids.

Amu's hair lengthened to her mid-thigh. It was in curls. Amu's nails grew a little, but they a tint of blue. Finally, Amu's eyes, they were strange. It was like looking at oil and vinegar. Blue and yellow never mixed together, but they swam around each other.

"Strange." Amu said.

_"Yeah."_ Mizu agreed.

Amu thought about what she did yesterday. Instantly, the snake-shaped forms of water started to float around Amu.

"That's easier." Amu commented and Mizu hummed an answer.

Amu sat down and tried to move the water to float around and further from Amu. She could only get it to the rows of lights before the water came tumbling to the ground. Amu started to play catch with herself.

She'd move the water as high as she could, but then try to catch it before it splashed on the ground. When she finally got the hang of it was laughing, clearly enjoying herself.

"This would have been useful when Saaya tried to throw water at me." Amu commented, but she still laughed.

Mizu joined in with her own laugh. It wasn't long before their two laughs merged together and became one.

Amu stopped abruptly. It was silent, too silent. She couldn't even felt Mizu's presence anymore. She stood up and then thought of her wings. She closed her eyes and thought of her peaceful sleep and her fun throwing the water around.

She was afraid to open her eyes because she was afraid to see that she had no wings at all.

"Wow." Amu breathed when she finally opened her eyes.

Sleek, thin wings spread behind Amu. She noticed that they were armored with scales around the top, but they looked like they were for speed. They were a silver colour and it looked like the feathers were wet or greased with gel to stay in place.

Amu dropped to her knees and collapsed.

"What?" Amu struggled to say as she blacked out.

* * *

She was in the black space again. Mizu was standing in front of Amu with her wings neatly folded behind her.

"Sorry, but that might happen all the time." Mizu scratched her head.

Amu nodded and made a mental note never to be in the sky when she gains their respect.

"Thanks." Mizu whispered and then the ice block consumed her effortlessly.

"Who's next?" Amu asked.

"Me." A voice coughed, "Good Luck."

A wisp softly started to glow, but it was such a weak glow Amu could hardly make out its colour. The wisp flared for a moment and then vanished. However, Amu caught what colour it was, but she could also tell this power was terribly weak.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Just so everyone knows . . .**

*** * I'm sure you've noticed that I'm updating really fast, but that's because it's going to be a while before I can write again. * *  
**

**So I'm making up for it now! :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews! **

**Read and**

**R **

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

**There's probably going to be one more update before I stop for a while . . .**

**I'm getting the computer fixed :P  
**


	17. Meeting The Writer

**Here's The next chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . . **

**_animegurlhawaiistyle_, _XxchopsueyxX_, and _addimison2_ ! :)**

*** * Almost done this story! . . . But there will be a sequel! :D**

*** * * This chapter is shortish, but the next one is over 4,000 words! :O I wrote it up last night on my mom's laptop, so I'll update again in a couple of hours :P  
**

* * *

Amu nodded her head at the yellow wisp.

The dark space faded away and instead of falling asleep Amu woke up.

* * *

"Yellow." Amu told herself. "What was yellow's power?"

The ground started to shake, but the shaking quickly vanished.

"Earth." Amu smiled.

Amu thought that this power was going to be interesting to use. She walked over to the window and then looked over at her clock it was only 8 in the morning. She jumped out of the window because she didn't want to ruin her room.

There were three trees scattered in front of Amu. She concentrated and five small pebbles floated in front of Amu. Amu sighed and then the pebbles dropped.

_"I won't strengthen like this."_ The wisp whispered meekly.

Amu tried again. She didn't listen to the wisp. There was a scraping pain in Amu's mind. Amu dropped to the ground.

_"Listen."_ The voice demanded.

_"I'll strength by your confidence."_ The wisp told her.

Amu nodded her head and looked around. The pain stopped, but Amu was surprised that this wisp could talk so easily.

_"I'm not like my sisters."_ The voice told Amu, _"My name's Chiri, but call me Chi."_

"Okay." Amu thought back.

_"In order to strengthen me you're going to have to go to school and stop hiding out."_ Chiri told Amu and Amu shuddered at the idea.

A bell rang in the distance.

"I have period one free." Amu stated.

_"Okay, now tried moving the earth."_ Chiri told her.

Amu concentrated, but when five pebbled floated in front of her, she tried not to feel defeated. She thought about the pebbles flying at the trees. Only one hit the tree.

_"Don't think about floating."_ Chiri commented.

Amu was confused, but then thought about making mountains. Suddenly the ground started to shake and five spikes of earth shot up from the ground in a various directions.

_"See."_ Chiri stated happily, _"I'm more for defense than offense."_

Amu reminded herself to remember that piece of information. Something clicked in Amu's mind as she concentrated on something different. Earth pillars shot up around Amu. They became walls of boulders and dirt.

_"There you go."_ Chiri exclaimed.

Amu couldn't see anything, but she felt safe. Amu became tired fast with this huge wall around her. Soon, it dropped and became piles of stones.

A second bell rang.

_"Go."_ Chiri demanded.

Amu sighed and then walked to her dorm. She walked to the back and flew into her window. She changed her underwear and her skirt. She grabbed a white blouse and noticed a small box sitting on her dresser.

She lifted it up and examined it. There was nothing threatening about it. She set it down and opened it. There were five ties. One was black, another was red, another was silver, and the other two were actually bows. One was black and the other was red. There was a note on the box.

It read: _New school uniform. Please wear one necktie with your current uniform._

Amu sighed and ripped up the note. She grabbed the red tie and tied it loosely around her neck. There was a smaller box behind it. She opened it and there was a necklace. It had a gold chain and then a six-pointed star. Each point was a different colour diamond and the middle was a white diamond.

She examined it in her palm and flipped it around in her hands. She watched the light refract and make small rainbows. She smiled and put on the necklace. She buttoned up her blouse high enough to cover the necklace.

She grabbed her shoes and ran out. She was definitely going to be late.

When she made it to the school she ran into a strong back. She fell to the ground. The man turned around and appeared too old to be a student, but he was wearing a uniform.

"Hello." His warm voice soothed any worries Amu may have had.

_"Be careful."_ Chiri warned.

"Hi." Amu smiled back. The man hadn't helped her up yet and he turned to walk away.

Ikuto came up from behind Amu and helped her up, even if she protested.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"I don't know." Amu said in a dreamy daze.

"Amu?" Ikuto and Chiri called at the same time.

Pain ripped through Amu's back and chest. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

_"Your wings are attached to your heart."_ Chiri warned. _"If someone takes your wings, they take your heart and kill you."_

"Amu." Ikuto exclaimed and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

She coughed up more blood and then remembered what happened to Setsuna. Amu started to shake uncontrollably. Ikuto made a move to pick Amu up, but new wings ripped out of her back and folded over Amu as if they were protecting her.

_"Amu, you have to take cover something is not right."_ Chiri cautioned.

"Ikuto." Amu whispered.

Amu's new wings retracted and grabbed Ikuto.

"Amu, what's going on?" Ikuto asked, but Amu coughed up more blood.

Chiri sighed, and said, _"I'm sorry for making you come out."_

"I think, that man put a new seal on me." Amu heard Chiri's voice tell Ikuto what happened.

Amu stood up, but Chiri, Faia, Mizu, and Kirai were all using their power to try and save their master's body.

"Follow." Chiri used Amu's mouth to speak to Ikuto.

The new wings shot Amu into the air and they flew to the dance rooms. Ikuto was running under them with his cat ears and tail out. The new wings vanished before Amu was even close to the ground.

Amu fell to the ground, but she was gaining speed the longer she fell. Ikuto was under her calling, but she was dying. She never responded, but he caught as he jumped into the air to meet her. He landed with grace and ran into the school. He walked to the dance rooms.

When he set her down her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

_"Amu,"_ Chiri called in Amu's mind, _"Where is the book?"_

Amu managed to shrug her shoulders.

_"It will show that man's true form."_ Chiri urged, but she knew it was hard for Amu to think right know.

Chiri started to try and sift through Amu's memories. Amu raised her hand and pointed to where the hidden door was. Ikuto stood up and walked over. Amu tried to nod her head, but it only fell.

"Open." Amu whispered, and suddenly a handle appeared at Ikuto's feet. He jumped back, but then opened the door. The book was sitting in it.

Amu coughed up more blood. Ikuto ran over and set the book in her lap. He was about to flip open the cover for her, but she pushed him back with her mind. He went flying across the room.

"Sorry." She whispered, "That's why the seal was on me."

She moved her shaking hands. The book still didn't have a title, but as she flipped through the pictures she became too tired to keep her eyes open and she hadn't gotten to the man's picture yet. Amu decided to skip some pages and jump straight the latest pictures.

She found the one with the tall man. In this picture he had tattered wings. The wings were twice his size.

"A King." Amu whispered, but she wasn't sure how she knew, she just did.

_"They don't know how to wait."_ Chiri growled.

Amu slammed the book shut and fell over to her side. Ikuto came running over.

"Don't look in that book, please." Amu begged as her vision became blurry.

Ikuto picked her up and Amu saw wings flare behind Ikuto, but she thought that was impossible because he was a 'cat-freak' as Tadase put it. She didn't trust her vision anyway because it was so blurry.

Ikuto carried Amu to the principal's window. He, unlike Amu, just smashed through the window. He landed and his temporary wings vanished.

"Ikuto?" Aruto asked in confusion as he turned away from his current visitor.

"What did the King do to Amu?" Ikuto exclaimed angrily.

"I see this little angel has you wrapped around her finger." The King spoke.

Ikuto growled at the man.

"Watch yourself, Ikuto." Aruto stated, "He wrote Amu's book."

Ikuto just stared at the tall man in shock.

"You wrote her book?" Ikuto asked with confusion.

"Yes, the one who can cause the world's destruction can wield it." The King sighed and looked at Amu.

"I, really, never expected this young girl would be able to." The King said with a small chuckle.

"It has no title." Ikuto stated as he remembered the book Amu was looking in.

"It won't until she saves the world or kills it." The King informed.

"Why can't I look in it?" Ikuto asked as he remembered his mother nearly killing him and Amu shooting him into the wall.

"Your are too close to her." The King spoke carefully.

Ikuto shifted Amu in his arms. Aruto walked over and offered to put her on a chair, but Ikuto refused. This only proved the King's point.

"And you're too protective." The King added and then continued on, "The book would tell you her future and then you could either be pleased and help which would change her future or you could hate her future and help her change it, but then that would change her future and she might die anyway. However, if you don't like her future you might destroy the book and if you destroy the book, well I'm not sure what will happen." The king smiled and scratched his head awkwardly.

Aruto asked Ikuto to sit down and he did, but he positioned Amu comfortably on his lap.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu was sitting in the dark space. Staring at her other forms.

"What happened to the ice?" Amu asked.

"That man . . ." Kirai started, "He broke your seal, he didn't put a new one on."

"He thinks that if he broke it then the power would overwhelm your body and you'd die." Faia growled.

"You showed him." Mizu smiled.

"No, she hasn't." Kirai corrected and then she looked at Amu.

Everyone looked at Kirai and waited for her to continue.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Chapter 17!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**. . . I was going to mention something else . . . **

**. . . But I forget . . . :P**

**Oh! The chapter had two potential names : 1) Growing Her Powers With Chiri **

**. . . Or 2) Meeting the Writer . . .**

**Yeah, that's all! :P  
**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	18. Growing Her Powers With Kaze

**I'm BACK! :P**

**As an apology (Even though it was only a week) This chapter is longer! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_40Mangax7_, _addimison2_, and _MidnightVampress_**

**:D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"You aren't surviving." Kirai said sadly.

Rain started to fall and it was scolding hot. Amu flinched.

"See." Kirai said, "You may have found our forms and wings, but our powers are killing your body from the inside out."

Everyone became quiet and looked at Amu.

"Well, how long will I live if I still try to find the rest of the forms and wings?" Amu asked with determination and then Faia started to glow.

"That's it." Faia smiled, "Don't give up yet."

"Maybe five days." Kirai whispered.

"That's enough time because my judgment is in four." Amu smiled.

Mizu started to glow. "Excellent, you are at peace with your future."

Faia and Mizu aligned with their point of the star.

Kirai sighed and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I can do it." Amu said with complete confidence in herself.

There was a bright yellow flash and Chiri appeared in her form. Her hair was halfway down her back and it was crimped. Her eyes were a bright yellow and her posture was confident. Her nails didn't change compared to Amu's.

Amu smiled at Chiri. Suddenly, the wings the cover Amu and grabbed Ikuto appeared on her back. The wings were tattered, but still seemed to be beautiful. They were twice the size of Chiri and they reminded Amu of the King's wings. They were a golden colour.

Chiri started to glow, "All you need is confidence in yourself."

Chiri aligned with her point and fell silent. Kirai was the only one standing alone and she stared at Amu.

"What if Souko chooses to kill you?" Kirai asked sadly.

Amu smirked, "I won't let her."

Kirai smirked and started to align with her point, but she wasn't glowing like the rest of the others. Two other wisps appeared. One was green and the other was purple with the ivory wings.

"I'm your next partner." The green wisp laughed with a happy voice.

"Okay." Amu smiled and then the scene started to fade.

* * *

Back with Ikuto, Aruto and the King. Ikuto was sitting in the chair looking at Amu. The blood around her lips vanished and her lips were mumbling something for the past five minutes. Everyone in the room was watching her trying to figure out what she was saying.

Her eyes fluttered open. She stared at Ikuto in a daze for a while before she realized her position. She jumped out of Ikuto's arms and then stumbled a bit. Her legs were still asleep, but Ikuto was at her side trying to help her stand.

"You're going to die." The King spoke.

Amu looked at him as if he pointed out something obvious and Ikuto looked at him as if he had four eyes.

"What?" Ikuto snarled, but Amu put a hand on his fore arm. Her gesture was both for his comfort and her support.

"I know." Amu sighed as she gripped Ikuto's arm for more support.

The King looked at her and then made a sound of disgust. He glared at her for her defiance and then vanished with a burst of light.

Aruto and Ikuto looked at her, and then she asked to sit down. Ikuto helped her sit down. Ikuto sat on the desk and Aruto sat behind the desk. They both were waiting for Amu to explain.

"The King removed my seal, I have five days to live . . . approximately." Amu told with a blunt tone. She figured it would be better if she didn't tip toe around the situation.

"No." Ikuto exclaimed with teary eyes. "That can't be right."

Amu smiled at Ikuto. She was happy to see him upset for her. She stood up and walked over to stand in front of him.

"It is." Amu whispered and then pulled at Ikuto's cheeks.

No one said anything, but Ikuto looked hopeless.

"Don't worry." Amu smiled.

"How can I not worry?" Ikuto exclaimed dramatically.

"Think of it this way." Amu said as she walked over to the window and spread her wings, "Once I'm dead, it be like I never came back after our separation."

"But, you did." Ikuto exclaimed with desperation.

Amu smiled sadly at him and leaped out of the window. Her bone wings were wobbly at first, but the flying became smoother. Aruto put a hand on his son's shoulder in a comforting manner, but Ikuto was far passed the point where comforting would help his mood. He meant to stomp out of the office, but after the news his stomps were more like sluggish and wobbly steps.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu was landing in the art rooms. She bent over and coughed up more blood.

_"Amu."_ The green wisp whispered sadly,_ "You shouldn't be doing this. You should rest."_

"No." Amu shouted back and started to cry. "I can't do nothing when I know I'm going to die."

She was on her knees and cried to the empty room. However, her cries weren't unheard. A silent force produced by Amu's crying moved students around the school and any supernatural. They looked around in confuseion as they felt an overwhelming sadness. Her tears slowly dried away and she sat up.

The clock flashed 5 pm at Amu. She sighed. A lot happened today, but she didn't have enough time to rest.

_"My name is Kaze."_ The green wisp sighed.

Amu smiled at Kaze's compliance.

Amu concentrated on wind, the strong up drafts and the cool winds. Her arm started to move and they positioned themselves as if they were holding a bow. Her hand moved back as if to pull a sting and then it let go.

Amu saw the air move as the arrow formed from wind shot at the wall. A dent was created in the wall. Amu slumped to the ground. That took too much work.

"It's there an easier way?" Amu asked.

_"No."_ Kaze scolded,_ "You wanted to do this, so we're doing this right."_

Amu sighed, she couldn't argue with that. She tried the arrows a couple more times and eventually, it became really easy.

_"Someone's coming."_ Kaze warned.

"How do you know?" Amu asked.

_"He's moving the air around him."_ Kaze spoke. _"Concentrate on the air around you in a dome shape."_

Amu did as she was told, but not before coughing up a handful of blood. She cleared her throat and moved on. Kaze sighed and tried not to say anything.

Amu could felt to air around her.

_"Try sending your concentration outward to see creatures that aren't near you."_ Kaze instructed.

Amu thought about making the dome bigger. She got it passed the walls of this room and she could feel mice running in the walls as if they were right beside her. She pushed it further and she enveloped the school. She stayed like this for a while.

She felt birds flying in and out of her range. She could've laughed at the feeling if she wasn't concentrated so hard. Suddenly a larger creature came through, but it was different from the animals. It had something keeping Amu's concentration away from finding out what it really was. Her concentration couldn't wrap around it.

She felt the thing walk into the dance rooms, but it turned around when it realized what it was looking for wasn't there anymore. Amu felt it wander around. It seemed lost as she felt it wander around in a circle. Suddenly, he started walking towards the art rooms, but Amu couldn't concentrate any longer. The dome snapped back to Amu and she shivered at the feeling.

She sat on the ground in a tired huff and then she had a heat flash. She lied on the ground and tried to keep cool. Amu saw the door open and saw feet walking towards her, but she couldn't see the person's face.

"Amu?" The husky voice called with concern.

The boy, who Amu soon recognized as Ikuto, picked her up. She looked at him with a tired gaze.

"Yes?" She answered in a tired whisper.

"You can't sleep on the ground." Ikuto said, but Amu had no way to refuse. She was trapped in his arms. It wasn't like she hated it because his warmth was oddly comforting.

"No, I have to stay here." Amu urged and ignored her feelings.

"Please," Ikuto begged, "You'll get a better sleep and . . ."

Amu knew he was going to mention her death coming soon, but she also knew that Ikuto was in denial enough for both of them. Amu smiled at him and nodded, but her nod was her head dropping to rest on Ikuto's shoulder.

_"Amu."_ Kaze sighed like a mother giving in to her misbehaving child, but Amu was fading into the dark space as Ikuto cared her to their dorm room. However, they forgot one more thing, again.

Her keys.

Ikuto sighed with frustration as he realized he didn't have her keys. He walked into his room and placed her on his bed, again. He could only imagine what she was going to say in the morning. He shook his head and walked out the door.

He lied on the coach and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, he heard a gasp and then footsteps running to the bathroom attached to his room. He walked to the door.

"Amu?" He called.

"Y-Yeah?" Amu stuttered. She sounded like she was in pain. Ikuto tried to get into the bathroom, but she locked the door.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto banged on the door, but she opened it soon after his question.

"I'm fine." Amu smiled and hid her hands behind her back.

Amu ignored the fact that she was in his room and Ikuto ignored the important fact that Amu was hiding something. He nodded his head and walked away after he helped Amu get comfortable.

The minute he left Amu looked at her bandaged hands. She woke up from her dream and her hands had the six-pointed seal carved into them and there was a lot of blood. It seemed to stop a little now, but Amu didn't want to worry Ikuto.

She was glad to see no blood got on his bed sheets, because that would be leaving too much evidence that something was wrong. However, her clothes were pretty bad, but Amu could blame it on her coughing.

"Ikuto." Amu called, but didn't leave the bed because she knew he'd be in the room in seconds. When he wasn't she got out and walking into the living room Ikuto was on the phone talking quietly and quickly.

Amu rolled her eyed.

"Ikuto," Amu grabbed his attention, "If your girlfriend is so worried then go see her."

Amu turned on her heels. The action may have seemed more hatful than Amu intended, but she didn't care. She was jealous, she realized and admitted to herself.

_"Finally."_ Kaze laughed her voice was high and clear.

Amu grumbled, but when she heard the front door open and then close again. She ran out to the living room. Ikuto was gone. She sluggishly walked back to Ikuto's bed.

_"You told him to go."_ Kaze reminded.

"I know, but I didn't think he would actually go." Amu whispered as she held back her tears.

_"You thought you meant more to him."_ Kaze sighed.

"I guess." Amu sighed and slumped into the pillows. She pulled the covers over her head.

The stars on her palm burned. Amu allowed herself to cry using the scorching pain as an excuse. However, Kaze and Amu really knew that wasn't the case. Amu heard laughing in the living room and then she heard Ikuto and Saaya talking.

Didn't he know she was still here? Amu gripped the pillows with pain, both from Ikuto and her hands.

_"Leave."_ Kaze suggested, _"The window is in this room."_

Amu walked to the door and opened it. Sure enough Ikuto was on the couch with Saaya under him. Amu felt disgust with her self mostly for even starting this crush that was meant to be harmless.

She shut the door quietly. As she walked to the window she heard Saaya ask what it was and Ikuto simply responded the wind. Amu clenched her fists at her sides. She thought of wind and it swirled around her.

_"He's probably trying to forget about you."_ Kaze reminded.

"Then why'd he even bring me here." Amu growled. The wind swirling around Amu was still a gentle breeze.

_"What are you going to do?"_ Kaze asked in a dull, almost bored, tone.

"He said it was the wind, well it was." Amu sneered.

_"You're going to regret this."_ Kaze stated.

Amu strengthened the wind and a huge gust flew through the room, but when Kaze said that the wind disappeared. Amu sighed with sadness. Kaze was right, but Amu was a little too hurt to admit it.

She slumped below the windowsill with a defeated sigh. She looked over at Ikuto's clock and it said 10:00.

"Kaze, what emotion do you grow off of?" Amu asked.

Kaze sighed as if she had a long story to tell.

_"I grow from many things."_ Kaze whispered,_ "Compared to my sisters I grow quickly and rather easily."_

Amu nodded.

_"I grow from your unpredictability, unreliability, playfulness, calmness, destructivity, and inspiration."_ Kaze laughed a little at the words she used, but then became quiet in Amu's mind.

_"I grow the most from your want to destroy and create."_ Kaze simplified, _"For example, your want to destroy Ikuto's relationship and create your own. It's the strongest of your wants, right now."_

Amu sighed, that made her sound like a home-wrecker and a mean person. She looked around the room that was now an unorganized mess. She hit her head against the wall once. Kaze was right she did regret what she did.

There was more laughing in the living room.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Amu snapped and then stood up. She turned to the window, opened it and sat on the sill, one leg inside and the other hanging outside.

"Time to go." Amu whispered and jumped into the sky. It was dark out and the only light was the lonely moon. There were no stars to be seen, but Amu hoped they were there because the moon was too similar to Amu right now.

It was alone in the sky, like Amu. However, Amu was alone by choice and she hoped that the moon didn't choose to be alone on this cold night.

_"Where are you going?"_ Kaze asked.

"A new place." Amu stated.

She flew around the campus and noticed how big it was. There were three different dorm buildings and the new school was in the middle of all the buildings. Beside Amu's dorm there was the garden that lead to the old school off to the far side of the campus. Everywhere else was forest with the odd patch of open space with flowers and a gazebo.

Amu decided to sleep outside because the minute Ikuto realizes she gone he'll come looking. She hoped. Amu stepped into the gazebo and fell asleep on the benches under the roof that would protect Amu for the night.

Amu woke up, but she wasn't sore or stiff like she thought she would be. She stretched and stood up. She noticed with a shudder that the gazebo was infested with spiders and cobwebs.

_"This might be a good time to try transforming with me."_ Kaze sounded like she was yawning.

Amu nodded her head and stepped out into the sun. This was the first time since Amu came to the school that the sun was out and not covered by clouds.

Amu thought of the wind and the destruction it can cause, but she also thought of the gentle breezes. The wind blew around Amu as she transformed. Her hair grew longer and the ends of her pink hair were curled. It reached the bottom of Amu's back and just before her butt. One of Amu's eyes stayed yellow and the other turned green. Her nails became longer and manicured.

_"Perfect."_ Kaze complimented. Amu smiled and then sighed as she watched the white fluffy clouds block out the sun.

"Why?" Amu asked no one in particular, even if Kaze heard she didn't answer.

Amu sat down in the long grass. It tickled her feet when she kicked off her shoes. The flowerbeds weren't taken care of and so weeds invaded them. Dandy lions and daffodils looked as if they were fighting for the flowerbeds when the wind blew and beat the weed and flower together.

Amu walked over. She leaned down to pick the weed, but instead she picked the flower.

"Your place is with the other flowers, not the weeds." Amu said with a withdrawn voice as she let go of the flower. The wind carried it off towards the school.

_"I wonder what time it is?"_ Kaze asked.

Amu looked at the sun. It was almost in the middle of the sky.

"Maybe we should go to the art room and get some food and the clock." Amu suggested.

_"And new batteries."_ Kaze joked, but Amu didn't think it was a bad idea.

Amu walked away from her hiding spot. When she felt she was far enough away and she wouldn't give away her spot she took off into the clouds that decided to steal the sun's shine.

She bone wings were becoming heavier the closer she came to the dorm building.

_"They're trying to pull your force to the ground."_ Kaze stated the somewhat obvious.

"I. Know." Amu huffed.

_"Maybe my wings will help."_ Kaze suggested.

"But I don't want to fall to the ground when you get your form." Amu stated.

_"Just stay transformed with me and you won't."_ Kaze explained, _"If you were your normal form with my wings then you might fall."_

Amu concentrated, but it was hard when she was focused on not letting the pressure push her down. She decided to stop think about fighting. She let her body slowing come to the ground. She was standing on the dorm roof and Utau, Ikuto, Saaya, Souko and Aruto came running up the stairs, but Amu was looking at the sky.

"You aren't getting away." Saaya stated, but Amu wasn't paying attention. She sub-consciously wondered why Saaya was even there in the first place.

Wings about three times as big as Amu shoot out of her back. The feathers looked like they were made from diamonds. The light was refracted when it shone through her translucent wings. The wings were extremely lightweight. Amu hardly knew they were there, unlike the other wings.

Amu's necklace started to shine. It floated out of her shirt. Everyone who was standing around her just stared.

"Where did you get that?" Aruto demanded to know.

"It found me." Amu told them.

Everyone couldn't look away from the glowing necklace.

_"What's happening?"_ Amu asked with her thoughts.

_"You found all your wings."_ Kaze answered.

Amu's bandaged hands started to burn. She gripped them.

_"What do my hands mean?"_ Amu thought.

_"They are warnings of your death-to-be."_ Kaze stated sadly.

Amu grabbed the necklace with her burning hands and then the pain was soothed. She let go of the necklace and looked at her hands. The bandages fell off and exposed Amu's hands. There were scars and no more blood.

_"That's not a good thing."_ Kirai's voice broke through Amu's mind.

Amu was still transformed wholly with Kaze. They could explain this when Amu wasn't trying to escape from the people she wished she could trust. They weren't grabbing for her, but they were inching closer.

Amu jumped into the sky. Her diamond wings broke through the spell trying to hold her down. There was a gasp from below. Amu turned to look.

Saaya had a cut on her shoulder.

_"Your wings are hurting the foe through their magic."_ Kaze exclaimed happily, but Amu was far from happy. It wasn't because she could hurt someone without even touching him or her; it was because Ikuto was fussing over Saaya.

Amu let a tear fall. It sparkled in the sky and everyone looked up at Amu as she stared down, except two people weren't looking up. Ikuto and Saaya seemed to be in their own little world as they dove in for multiple kisses.

* * *

Meanwhile, The King, and writer of Amu's book, was watching and he cursed Ikuto. The King and the Doctor were the only ones who knew what Ikuto was causing because there was a strange connect between the King, the Doctor and Amu. It was the reason the Doctor couldn't treat Amu like a daughter when he found out what he created and it was the reason why the King wrote her book in the first place.

However, Amu was the one suffering due to all the things the King, the Doctor, Aruto and Souko did in the past. Things, if she knew of them, would wish she never could be part of.

Right now, she flew to the art room and looked at her clock. It was one in the afternoon. She grabbed a mini cereal box and ate in as she sat in the middle of the room. Something was off and as she blacked out she realized what it was.

The book was gone.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**I got some ideas for this chapter from Chrno Crusade (It a good, but sad anime . . . :( )**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	19. No One Deserves Death

**I JUST realized that this is the second last chapter . . . :(**

**I had FOUR reviews! :) (YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM :P)**

**Thanks for your reviews from . . . **

**_MidnightVampress_,_ 40Mangax7_, _addmison2_, and _forgotten music lover_ :D**

**Enjoy~ :(**

**_P.S There is a sequel!_**

* * *

She slid into the dark space. Kaze was standing in front of her with a sad smile decorating her features.

"I'm sorry, Amu." She said, but Amu was confused.

"Why?" Amu asked with confused happiness to see Kaze in her full form.

"I, We, sped up your death." Kaze looked at Amu's hands and then hugged Amu.

"It's fine." Amu squeaked, "I'll create a new ending for my self."

Kaze started to glow, but her smile was still sad, "You have decided to create instead of destroy, but remember every action has an opposite re-action. If you create something, something will have to be destroyed to create room for your new creation. So, don't try to stop destruction."

Kaze aligned with her point on the star and fell silent. To Amu, Kaze seemed like the most knowledgeable, next to Kirai that is.

The purple wisp appeared in front of Amu.

"Before we start I have to warn you." It told Amu.

Amu looked at the wisp that spoke like it had the most authority.

"I will be the hardest on to grow, or strengthen." The purple wisp said in a way that made it seem impossible to defy. "I grow from your love, trust, and happiness."

Amu paled a little, it was going to be nearly impossible.

"So, what I need you to do is trust one person and be happy for Ikuto, don't be so jealous that Kirai can't trust you. That's the reason she doesn't glow. You aren't stable, you jump from me to her in seconds." The purple wisp stated, "It's good, but you don't have control over it."

Amu stared at the wisp that had wings.

"Okay." Amu sighed.

The purple wisp seemed to nod as the space faded and Amu fell into a deeper sleep. It wasn't dreamless, unfortunately.

* * *

A younger Amu was laughing with her friend and her friend's brother. They were racing up and down the hill near the hospital. Amu was the first to get tired as she flopped down in the lush grass. The grass rippled with her movement. It looked like Amu was floating on a green ocean.

Her friend's brother came running over.

"Amu, are you okay?" He asked. Amu sat up and stared at him.

"Yeah." Amu said and then the dream scene wavered and rippled.

A girl with maroon-red hair in a pixie cut came running up and pulled her friend's brother away.

"Did she steal Ikuto from you again?" Her friend asked as she sat down beside Amu. They were acting older than they really were.

"It's fine." Amu tried to say and she grew a little. Utau and Amu looked like they were twelve and ten, now and not eight and six.

"No it's not." She said, "You two made a promise that when you're older you'd get married and then we'd be related."

Amu stared at the little Utau. Suddenly Amu was her current age of sixteen. The dream faded from Amu's sight and her sleep became dreamless.

* * *

Amu woke up and found she was in the art rooms. It confused her at first, but then she remembered flying here with the diamond wings. She thought about the dream. She did remember when she, Utau and Ikuto played Bride and Groom. Utau was the pastor, Ikuto was Groom, and Amu was the Bride because Ikuto was afraid of his sister's brother-complex.

Amu laughed a little, but that was just a game.

_"Maybe now it was just a game, but back then was it?"_ The purple wisp asked.

"Why does it matter?" Amu responded.

_"I was wondering the same thing, but apparently it does to your sub-conscious."_ The purple wisp answered and then she fell silent.

Amu stood up and walked to the window. She stared out to the cloudy sky. It was time to clear her 'sub-conscious' of its doubts. Amu jumped into the sky and called for her bone wings. She flew halfway there and then wheeled around to fly back to the art rooms.

She landed and checked the clock it was eight in the evening. Amu couldn't believe she slept that long. She jumped back into the sky and didn't bother hiding in the clouds. She flew to her dorm and landed in front.

She walked in and stopped at Ikuto's door. She knocked once, there was no answer, she knocked again and still there was no answer. She put her hand on the handle and pushed the door open. She didn't even have to turn the handle.

She stepped in and closed the door behind her. She could here noises coming from Ikuto's bedroom. She paled and turned around.

_"No,"_ The purple wisp ordered, _"You will not get cold feet now."_

"But," Amu whispered.

_"You don't know what they are doing. You're assuming."_ The wisp snapped.

Amu sighed and walked to the bedroom door. She couldn't believe she let a purple wisp push her around, but she still knew the wisp was right. If she didn't confront him now she never was going to.

She knocked on the door and Ikuto answered in right away. He was fully dressed.

_"See."_ The wisp mocked.

"Amu?" He stated with confusion.

"Hi." Amu said curtly and got right to the point, "Do you remember a promise we made when we were little?"

Ikuto thought for a bit and then Saaya appeared at his side.

"Come back and watch the movie with me." She whined, but Ikuto pushed her back into his bedroom and closed the door. He guided Amu to the living room.

"Yeah." He answered Amu's question, "During that game we played with Utau."

Ikuto laughed at the memory, "And Utau and I fought over who the bride should be. I said you because I didn't want to think of my sister like that, but she had her brother-complex."

Amu's heart broke a little, but she knew it was necessary. Amu stood up and tried to not look as hurt as she, apparently was. It actually surprised Amu at how much it hurt to hear Ikuto say those things to her.

She walked to the door and was stopped by Ikuto.

"Amu?" He asked.

Amu turned towards him. He had her trapped against the door and in between his arm. His eyes held lust, not love, as he move in for a kiss.

Amu stopped him by what she said next, "I'm not getting tangled in your web."

He looked at her with confusion.

"At first you played with my feelings like a fiddle." Amu stated and patted his cheeks, "You probably didn't realize it, but you always went back to Saaya. I'm not going to be a fling. Even if I'm going to die in three days."

Amu turned and opened the door, but Ikuto slammed it shut.

"You aren't going to die." He spoke each word as a sentence trying to make his point clear.

Amu turned to meet his gaze it was filled with sadness and denial. She shook her head. She shouldn't see him like this because it made her like him even more. She sighed.

"Okay, Ikuto," She opened the door, slipped out and closed it again before she finished her sentence. "What are you going to do to change my fate?"

Ikuto placed his head on the door and let out a frustrated sigh. She was just too cool and 'O.K.' about her future, in his mind. Saaya walked out of the room.

"Come back and finish the movie." She cooed. Her voice irritated Ikuto all of a sudden.

"Get out." Ikuto stated and opened the door.

Saaya stared at him dumb founded. How had he broken from her song? It usually always kept men interested in her until she got bored. She had fun toying with people this way, but Ikuto was the first one she didn't have to use the song on. That is, until Amu came.

"Get out, Siren." Ikuto commanded again.

Saaya glared at the only person, who successful broke from her song. She had two forms; one a mermaid and the other a harpy-like bird creature. She marched out of the door. She cursed Amu as she walked back to her dorm.

When she had finally left, Ikuto slammed the door shut and sat on the bed. The minute Amu patted his cheeks something broke and Ikuto realized he had hurt Amu with Saaya's influence because of what she was. He growled and thought of ways to make it up to Amu.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu was flying around in the clouds really doing nothing because the purple wisp refused to tell Amu her name or tell Amu how she could strengthen their power.

She heard flapping of wings. Amu turned to see Saaya with the feet of a bird and her arms were actually wings. Amu's hatred flared, but the purple wisp warned her.

_"Don't jump to Kirai for this,"_ The purple wisp stated, _"Use me."_

_"But I don't even know your name."_ Amu thought back.

_"It doesn't matter."_ The wisp retorted and Amu huffed as she watched Saaya approach.

Compared to Amu's wings and flying skills, Saaya was much less graceful and agile. Her wings tried to grab the air with clumsy flaps. It took Saaya twice the amount of energy it took Amu to climb this high into the sky.

Saaya finally reached Amu, but she was too tired to do anything. They hovered in front of each other for a while and Amu could see Saaya regaining her energy.

_"Why aren't you doing anything?"_ The purple wisp screeched.

Amu just shrugged her shoulders. Saaya regain enough energy back and she glared at Amu.

"What did you do to Ikuto?" Saaya sneered.

"I, honestly, don't know want you're talking about." Amu stated and then looked down. They were pretty far from the ground if one of them took a tumble they'd be dead.

"You did something that allowed him to break free from my song." Saaya screeched.

"You're a siren." Amu exclaimed and put in all together. Amu laughed at her self and started to fly down to the dorm.

However, Amu made the mistake of flying with her back to Saaya. Saaya dove and head butted Amu in her back. Amu screeched as she tried to turn to Saaya, but they both were falling at a rapid speed. Saaya wouldn't let Amu open her wings to save herself. They were both going to die if things kept going to way they were.

_"Switch between your powers."_ The wisp screamed.

Amu concentrated on fire. Her wings burst into flames. Saaya screeched again and let go of Amu, but her clumsy wings couldn't catch the wind as she fell to the ground. Amu, however, had easily re-balanced.

"I can't kill someone." Amu screamed.

Ivory wings replaced the flaming ones. They were the purple wisp's wings.

"Stop." Amu commanded and time froze.

_"You have ten seconds."_ The purple wisp warned with a wary voice.

Amu didn't react fast enough. Time started again and Saaya kept falling. Amu dove after her, but realized she wasn't going to get to Saaya in time.

Amu concentrated on air and her appearance and wings changed to Kaze's form. Amu focused the air to catch Saaya's wings. That worked, but Saaya wasn't skilled when she was terrified. She pulled her wings closer instead of stretching them further away.

Amu had one more idea as she thought of water.

Her scaled wings appeared gracefully behind her, but she didn't have time to admire her skills of switching right now. She concentrated a large amount of water under Saaya in a cubed shape. It was new to Amu to try this, but it was her last option and she was happy to see it work.

Saaya hit the water cube and change to her mermaid form. Amu slowly, but painfully let the water leak away until Saaya was standing on land in her human form.

Amu released her transformation and dropped to the ground. She landed on the ground and coughed up a large amount of blood. She fell to her knees near Saaya.

Saaya walked over and brought up a clawed hand. She was going to being it down on Amu unexpectedly, but Amu looked up and used Chiri's ability without changing. Large chucks over earth rose from the ground in front of Amu. Saaya had to jump back.

"Ungrateful bitch." Amu stated and she felt Kirai laugh in her mind.

The earth crumbled away and then Amu coughed again as she collapsed onto the ground. She vaguely saw feet approaching and she vaguely recognized Ikuto when he picked her up.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Ikuto said, but knew he wasn't going to get an answer because Amu had slipped in the dark space of her mind.

* * *

Everyone was standing around at their points, except Kirai and the Purple wisp.

"I'm Kitai." The purple wisp stated and then there was a flash of purple light.

Kitai had changed. She had long wavy hair that fell to her knees. It was thin and looked light. Her eyes were pale yellow, almost white. Her nails were as long as Kirai's but Kitai's were manicured. This transformation looked familiar and then Amu remembered changing into it when she was with Souko.

Finally, the large, heavily feathered, ivory wings appeared on her back.

Kitai and Kirai smiled at Amu.

"How are you going to make us glow?" They asked together.

Amu thought for a moment.

"How long do I have left now?" Amu asked.

"About a day." Kirai stated sadly.

"Helping Saaya really shortened your time and the King has already told Souko, most likely." Kitai added.

"Okay, so I have come to the conclusion that I will destroy the Nega Crystal." Amu stated, they both started to faintly glow, but not as powerfully as the other powers that stood silently and watched.

"Why did you save Saaya when she tried to kill you? Why are you going to save a world that is disgusted by you?" Kirai challenged.

"Because they don't know me." Amu said weakly.

"Who cares? They are ungrateful and if you save them, they won't know!" Kirai screamed.

"I don't care!" Amu countered, "No one deserves to die if I have to chance to save them, I will save them."

Kitai glowed and then aligned, "It's not perfect, but it's better than before." Kitai fell silent and watched.

"What about your hate for the Doctor, Midori, Souko, Utau, Saaya, and Ikuto?" Kirai inquired in a calm, but challenging voice.

Amu stared at Kirai, What was she trying to make Amu do?

* * *

_**There you have it!**_

_**Chapter 19 . . . Chapter 20 is the last one . . . :(**_

_**I will release the name of the sequel in the next chapter! :)**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews! :D**_

_**Read and **_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


	20. A Title To Her Fate

**I really wanted this chapter to be the longest . . . Sorry that couldn't happen ! :(**

**This is the LAST chapter! *cry***

**I'm sure most of you will hate me by the end . . . :P**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . . **

**_addimison2_,_ Jera Aoi -Amuto 4 Ever_, _40Mangax7_, and_ MidnightVampress_**

**:D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Answer me." Kirai demanded.

Amu just stared at Kirai. Did she really hate them or was that just an excuse? Kirai started to smile and glow.

"I want to save them too." Amu whispered.

"Of course you do." Kirai mocked as if she thought Amu was joking.

Amu glared at Kirai.

"You blame yourself, Amu." Kirai screamed as the black area began to fade. "I don't know why, but I don't shine because you hate yourself the most and that can't happen if you want my powers."

* * *

Amu sat up in Ikuto's bed and looked around briefly before she started to think. She did blame herself, she realized. She blamed her self because she believed if she weren't around no one would have to hate each other.

Ikuto waved his hand in front of Amu. Her vision focused on his face as he looked at her sadly.

"You have two days left." He stated and looked at the clock that read 8 o'clock in the morning.

Amu remembered Kirai telling her that she had about a day left because she tried to save Saaya. Amu sighed and looked at Ikuto. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto." Amu sobbed.

Ikuto just looked at her, but he felt she was about to tell him something extremely sad. He felt his own tears run down his cheeks.

"What?" Ikuto whispered.

"I didn't realize Saaya was a Siren." Amu cried. She didn't think she was making much sense, but everything was flowing out of her, "I couldn't let her die before my eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked with a wobbling voice.

"Saaya was falling out of the sky and I saved her, but it cost me my life span." Amu sobbed.

Ikuto cried harder and he hugged Amu tightly, like she would vanish before his eyes at any moment. The whole situation became all too real for Amu.

"How much longer?" Ikuto pleaded between cries.

Amu glanced at the clock and buried her head into Ikuto's shoulder.

"Twelve hours." She whispered.

"What?" Ikuto pulled her away from him.

"Twelve hours." She repeated herself, but then added, "Approximately."

Ikuto sighed and tried to control his emotion. He straightened up and looked at Amu. He grabbed her hand, but the moment their hands touched Amu cringed and pulled her hand away.

Souko formed in front of them.

"I have been informed of your death." Souko spoke bluntly, "Your judgment is now."

Amu evaporated with Souko and Ikuto lunged at them, but they were gone. He ran out of the dorm and saw Amu and Souko in the sky flying away. Ikuto jumped through the trees and followed them.

They came to the open space that Amu slept in the one night. Souko landed and Amu fell to the ground gripping her head. Ikuto stayed in the trees.

Suddenly, a large man in black came out of the forest behind Souko and grabbed her. She struggled, but the man's grip became tighter. She tried to evaporate, but there was a barrier preventing her. She realized who was doing this.

"Stay out of this." Souko called.

Amu looked up at the man and charged at him, but another man appeared and grabbed her. Amu struggled, but the man only became stronger.

In the distance everyone heard the school's lock down alarms blaring.

The doctor stepped into the clearing with the box that had a force calling to Amu. Amu screamed in pain.

_"Be careful."_ Kirai warned.

The pain was caused by whatever was in the box and Amu had a feeling she knew exactly what it was. However, the thoughts of violently tearing apart the thing invaded Amu's mind and it scared her. She knew that she would play right into the Doctor's hand if she did that.

Ikuto appeared behind the doctor and he was about to strike, but a third man grabbed Ikuto. Souko and Amu immediately stopped struggling. The Doctor smirked.

"I see." The doctor pulled a dagger out of his pocket and played with it around Ikuto's neck.

"Stop." Souko screamed desperately trying to save her son, but she wouldn't struggle against the man's arm. Amu, however, was struggling harder.

Souko looked at Amu. Ikuto gasped and everyone looked at the blade poking his throat, but not quite cutting him.

"Stop it." Souko screamed again, but this time at Amu. Amu eyes became black and the doctor smirked further.

"Using your negative spirit already?" The doctor teased, but he knew she wasn't fully consumed.

"My wings will be the last things to change." Amu sneered.

_"You still blame your self."_ Kirai screamed.

"No." Amu screamed at the ground as she bared her teeth, "I don't blame myself. It's not my fault."

Amu glared at the doctor and she said something she didn't even know she knew.

"It's his." Amu screeched at the doctor. "You were jealous of your siblings, mostly your sister, and you curse her to be reincarnated. Over and over again."

The book appeared at the Doctor's feet, it still didn't have a title.

"You realized that you created your sister and then you put me through horrible tests." Amu snarled. "I'm not your sister. I'm Amu and I'm completely different."

Kirai fell silent and Amu felt her align with her point of the star.

_"It's time to go, Amu."_ Six voices told Amu. Tears fell from Amu's eyes.

Amu struggled harder. Her appearance changed to Faia's and blazing wings shot out of Amu's back. The scolded the man holding her and he fell to the ground and looked like a fish out of water. She stared at him for a moment and then turned to the doctor.

"You're going to kill him." Souko pleaded desperately hoping Amu wasn't going to end Ikuto's life by defying the Doctor.

"He'll die if I don't." Amu whispered.

Amu was took a leap towards the doctor, but he was protected by the man holding Ikuto. Amu wheeled out of the way, but she clicked Ikuto and the ends of his hair burned slightly.

Amu noticed how close they were to the school. Everyone was pushed against the window trying to get a good look at the situation. However, the only two people that stood out were Utau and Kukai, who was comforting Utau.

Amu brief hoped for their happiness. However, a grunt from below Amu brought her attention back to Ikuto. He managed to wrestle the man to the ground, but four others appeared and were attacking Ikuto mercilessly.

Amu glanced at Utau and she was crying Amu started to feel herself hate her own existence.

_"You breaking apart the star."_ Kirai spoke angrily.

Amu could feel herself slowly shifting into Kirai's form. In an attempt to stop herself she transformed with Kitai, but it didn't work and she returned to Faia's form.

Utau's face became frozen as she stared below Amu and Amu heard Ikuto's scream. Amu looked down and glared daggers at the Doctor. She focused on Ikuto and created a fire ring around him. The four men were thrown away.

Amu landed on the ground and coughed up blood.

_"Time to go."_ Six voices meld together and urged.

Amu's eyes went black and then her hair became patchy. Her nails became ugly and she turned to the laughing Doctor.

"Excellent." He praised and then he pulled out the Nega Crystal from the box. Amu expected pain, but none came.

_"We will protect you from it for now."_ Six voices called.

_"Pretend like he can control you with it."_ Kirai explained,_ "Because that's what he'll expect."_

Amu hid her face behind her bangs and she smirked.

Amu relaxed and let her body have control. It was like watching someone move a puppet to Amu as she felt herself being moved around. When the doctor was certain he had all control he made Amu move to Souko.

Souko's face drained of any colour that wasn't already gone.

"Amu, stop this he doesn't control you." Souko pleaded.

Amu's hands rose to Souko's throat and Amu leaned in to whisper something to Souko.

"You are right. He doesn't." Amu said quickly.

She tried harder this time to change with Kitai and it worked. In a burst of light Amu had her ivory wings and her angelic appearance. She quickly turned to the Doctor and it was his turn to be afraid.

"What?" He stammered. However, he quickly return from his shock and started to mumbled something and the crystal glowed stronger.

_"We're sorry Amu he strengthened the crystal's power."_ The six voices sang sadly together. At first it confused Amu, but then the burning calls and forces returned to Amu's mind.

She fell to the ground and briefly heard people running this way. She turned to look.

Utau, Tadase, Aruto, and Kukai appeared at the edge of the clearing. They stared at her in shock and then tried to run and help, but four men materialized and captured them.

"Excellent." The doctor exclaimed, "More people to witness my recreation."

Amu shivered at his voice. Everyone apologized for their actions and they suddenly realized how much they would miss Amu, even those who hardly knew her felt like they were going to lose someone dear.

Amu coughed and coughed. Blood ran out of her mouth even when she stopped coughing.

_"You have to get rid of that crystal."_ The voices whispered.

Amu stood on shaking legs and took wobbling steps toward the Doctor. He didn't move, he only laughed at her. He couldn't see her eyes, but they were black. Amu was using different forms at once as she called for her diamond wings. Her life span was draining away.

The Doctor's strong hand gripped her neck and her seemingly weak body went limp. He cackled at her. He, apparently, missed the formation of her diamond wings as he laughed his next words, "It looks like your wings are gone. Are you that close to dying?"

Amu coughed up blood on the Doctor's sleeve.

"I have something to do before I die." Amu stated with weak defiance.

"That's right." The Doctor cackled, "You have to kill yourself with the Crystal and give me the ultimate power."

"Make that two things to do." Amu snarled weakly.

Her wings arched gracefully behind the Doctor and enclosed Amu and the Doctor in a diamond sphere.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I'm not really sure, but I'm going to kill you." Amu glared at him.

She sent power through her wings and imagined the earth shooting up from the ground, but on her wings with diamonds. Each individual feather became longer and sharper. Amu coughed before she commanded the feathers to strike the doctor.

The sphere became filled with diamond spikes. Many cut through the doctor and the odd one caught Amu.

Amu pulled her wings away and folded them behind her. The wings were covered in blood and the Doctor's body dropped to the ground, but he mumbled one last thing.

The king appeared and turned to Amu.

"It's going to explode." He stated rapidly.

Amu glanced at the Nega Crystal and realized it was pulsing a dark aura. Each pulse hit Amu with a great impact.

_"Destroy it."_ The six voices commanded, _"It's time to go."_

Amu nodded and looked at each person around her. The men evaporated.

Amu stood up and she found herself in Ikuto's arms. He kissed her with burning passion, but Amu knew this was a good-bye. She hugged him when their kiss finished.

"Bye." She whispered into his chest.

She could feel her wings becoming the steel feathers. Once her negative spirit consumed her she would be dead, but no one could claim to be the killer and therefore no one would hurt the people Amu loved by gaining the ultimate power of creation that Amu apparently had.

She leaped at the crystal, grabbed it, and flew vertically into the sky.

"No." Everyone called, "Amu!"

Amu cried as she flew higher into the sky. Her hair become patchy and her nails became ugly. Her eyes were black. She was in Kirai's form and all that was left to change were her wings, but they were half way through the change.

Amu flew faster and higher in to the sky. She dug her nails in to the crystal and the higher she flew the deeper her nails dug.

The air was getting heavy and Amu's wings were almost complete, but she didn't want to die. Suddenly, she wanted to live more than ever before, but nothing could change her fate now.

"I love you." Amu whispered.

She ripped the crystal apart and a purple burst of light filled the sky.

Ikuto looked at the sky. The purple blast of light tore into the buildings and trees, but it didn't hurt a single person. The new and old schools were eliminated. The students were standing in a crater.

Rain fell. Ikuto raised his hand and watched the rain hit his palm. A white light filled the sky and Ikuto stood up, but only a single feather floated down and landed in Ikuto's palm. It was soft and ivory. It made Ikuto believe Amu wasn't in her Negative form when she ripped the crystal apart.

"Maybe she lived." Utau whispered as she looked at the feather.

"What's the title of the book?" The King asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"The title should be either 'Death' or 'Survival'." The King explained.

Everyone scattered and looked through debris. Ikuto was the one to find the book. He clenched the book, but knew better than to destroy it. His tears landed neatly around the title.

"Ikuto?" Utau called and walked over. She noticed him clenching the book and frowned, but she never saw the title.

"What does it day?" The king asked with sadness tugging at his voice.

Ikuto showed them the book and everyone fell silent.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Do you hate me? :P**

**Hate to End with a Cliff hanger, but it had to happen! XP**

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

**I told you I would post the Title of the sequel, but I'm going to do better than that (Sort of :P)**

**Title - His Hopeful Wishes**

**Date of Publish - Tomorrow-ish :P**

* * *

_**What do you think the Title was?**_


	21. Sequel

This is to all those who have reviewed asking for one more chapter.

_THERE IS A SEQUEL! :D_

That's why I ended the way I did.

The Sequel is called . . .

_**His Hopeful Wishes**_

Be sure to check it out! :D


End file.
